Deadly Nightshade
by Lily the Vocaloid
Summary: Years ago after Oogie's second defeat Lock, Shock and Barrel still refused to give up. Jack warned them many times not to help Oogie but they didn't listen. Third time's the charm, right? That's what the trick 'r treating trio of pranksters thought...Fast forward to 16 years later. What new tricks and treats await the Skellington family? And what happened to Lock, Shock and Barrel?
1. Prelude

The trio of pranksters hurried down from the roof, with a shorter, slightly thicker boy with light slate blue skin and greenish blonde hair hurrying behind a taller mint skinned girl with dark bluish violet tangled hair and a boy just shorter than her with skin as white as milk and dark red hair styled as horns. They laughed as they made their way down the stairs and ramps of the Mayor's house. "Hurry up you slowpokes! The bathtub was destroyed in the fight so now we have to run to the finale!" The girl complained. The boy behind her grinned, blue lips parting to bare his teeth. "I can't wait to watch King Oogie destroy Jack! No more scolding for our pranks!"

"The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!" The shortest added. All three children grinned. "Hail to Mr. Oogie!" They cheered in unision before cackling in delight. They finally made it outside and ran through the yard, stopping to open the gate. "Lock, Shock, when Oogie defeats Jack, can we get something to eat? I haven't eaten all day!" The female looked at the youngest member of their trio, hands on her waist. "You just ate some pumpkin not that long ago, Barrel you idiot!" Barrel frowned. "But it feels like it's been hours!" The other boy's devil tail twitched in impatience. "All you ever think about is eating!"

"I do not, Lock!" Barrel protested. "Do too!" Lock argued.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

The arguing went back and forth for a moment before Lock lost his patience, swinging his plunger into Barrel's head. This provoked Barrel to tackle the devil, starting a fight on the ground. The female, Shock, had enough. She grabbed her broomstick and smacked both boys with it. "Shut up and quit fighting you idiots! We're supposed to be going to see the finale, remember?!" She scolded them with a glare. Both boys stopped immediately and grinned. Without another word they both ran off, following the eerie brown storm overhead.

Oogie yelled in anger and frustration as his giant body fell apart once more, dissolving into the ground. The trio arrived just in time to see their master fall and stared in disbelief. Barrel hid behind Lock and Shock, fear evident on his face. "Oogie lost...? Again? But how?!" Lock crossed his arms, narrowing his yellow eyes at Jack down below from where they stood. "No...! We worked too hard to fail!" He yelled in anger.

Shock scoffed. "So what do we do now, dummy?" She mocked Lock. The devil thought. Normally when Shock insulted him he would get angry, but he was too caught up in his plans to think to react. Jack warned them numerous times to stop helping Oogie, but they didn't listen. They weren't about to start now. Lock grinned mischievously. Some of Oogie's bugs had been blown everywhere from Jack's attacks. Lock stooped to pick one up. "We'll just have to try again and make sure he's even stronger!"

"Ooo! I like that plan!" Barrel laughed. Shock cackled her agreement and Lock joined in as well, laughing in unision. Shock was the first to stop laughing. "Alright that's enough laughing! We have to grab every bug we can and take them back to the hideout! Start picking!" She ordered. Lock grumbled at being ordered around. Him and Barrel helped Shock, searching amongst the holiday trash for insects. Shock searched the Valentines Day and Independence Day sections while Barrel searched the Thanksgiving Day and Easter sections, leaving Lock with Halloween, Christmas and St. Patrick's Day. Whenever a bug was found they stuffed it in their pockets.

Shock looked over at her cohorts to make sure they weren't slacking. Of course Barrel had gotten sidetracked... Shock put her hands on her waist as the shortest boy stuffed his face with leftovers from various Thanksgivings and chocolate from many Easters. "Barrel you fat idiot! Stop eating! You don't even know where all that's been!" Barrel looked up with chocolate all over his mouth. "Sure I do! It was sitting right here!" He said in an oblivious tone, grinning happily as he kicked his feet, sitting atop a large Pilgrim hat. Lock stopped his own hunt when he heard Shock. He turned around and ran over to where they were. "We're digging through trash for bugs and you're eating?! You really are the dumb one!"

"I'm not the dumb one!" Barrel argued. Shock glared at them both. "Shut up!" Lock bared his teeth, glaring back. "Make me!" He challenged. Shock gripped her broomstick and swung into the side of Lock's head. Lock growled and picked up his plunger, aiming for Shock. Instead he hit Barrel. Lock tackled Shock, while Barrel tackled Lock, biting his tail. The devils pulled on the witch's hair, making her punch him in the face. He kicked Barrel, who was still biting his tail. The trio rolled around in their fight, not even paying attention until they rolled down to the ground.

They didn't break any bones, but Shock's arm was dislocated and Barrel had had a twisted ankle. Lock dislocated his knee. The children bared the pain. It wasn't the first time they hurt themselves. Shock grabbed her arm and forced it back its socket. Barrel twisted his ankle back into place as Lock forced his knee into position. "Come on we have to go! We have a job to do!" Shock reminded them. They stood up and ran as best as they could away from Holiday Trash Hill. 

"Hurry and put the bugs in the chamber!" Lock instructed. All three reached into their pockets and pulled out a handful of bugs, tossing them into the glass chamber before them. It was a tall, wide tube atop a mechanical panel. One of Doctor Finkelstein's stolen inventions. Shock used her broom to push the door shut once the bugs were inside. Barrel watched as the machine whirred to life. Lock pushed some buttons and smoke filled the machine, making the chamber darken as though filed with a shadow. The bugs came together to form a familiar looking head, leaving three pits in it. The largest turned into a grin and two smaller pits narrowed. "Once again you three have decided to bring me back... AH HA HA HA HA!" The familiar voice of Oogie Boogie boomed.

The trio jumped up and down in excitement. "Mr. Oogie is back, again! WHEE!" "However, there is a problem...I don't have enough bugs to fully return...Go out at once and fetch me more bugs until I have my body back! Then you can resew my skin again. I rushed my revenge this time...Next time, my plan will be more thought out...When finally I put it into action, Jack won't know what hit him! And his ragdoll, too!" The trio laughed in unision, clapping happily. "YAY! You can count on us, Mr. Oogie!"

"Good...Very good...When I return, you three shall be rewarded generously..."

"Ooo! I wonder what it's going to be!" Barrel exclaimed. "Is it gonna be Snake and spider stew?" Shock asked. The head of Oogie Boogie grinned at them all evilly. It was a malicious grin he had never given them. "Not exactly...It'll be...a new brew...A VERY special one..." He laughed to himself as he imagined his plans. The trio were oblivious to the meaning of his laugh. "We cannot wait to see!" The three said together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Now and Forever

Jack stood on top of Spiral Hill, holding the beautiful ragdoll's hands in his own. "You're not leaving again, are you?" She asked worriedly, staring up at the Pumpkin King. He smiled warmly down at her. "No, I don't think I am. Something tells me that the most wonderful things in life are a little closer to home..."Sally smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his bony limbs around her waist, bending his head down to kiss her deeply. Sally responded with passion. Every time they kissed it felt the first time. Spiral Hill would always be their spot.

Jack pulled up slowly, still holding her against his tall frame. "Sally, there's something very important I want to ask you..."

"Oh, Jack! There's something I need to tell you as well!"

"You go first, my dearest friend." Jack said politely. "No, you go first. You spoke up before me." Sally blushed, just as polite. "I insist. Ladies first." Jack insisted. Sally giggled. "Let's say it at the same time. One, two, three! I'm pregnant!"

"Will you marry me?" Both of them gasped and looked at each other, eyes wide, as well as eye sockets. "What?" They both asked. After a moment, Sally smiled wide and tears formed. "Oh Jack, yes of course I'll marry you!" She hugged him tight. Jack grinned his skeleton grin. "Sally are you sure? How'd you find out?"

"While you were battling Oogie at Holiday Trash Hill, Doctor Finkelstein wanted to make sure I was okay after I was kidnapped. He took an X-ray and said I was pregnant!" Jack was stunned. He always dreamed about having a family. He wanted a little girl, especially. "Sally, this is splendid! We're going to be parents! We have to get married!" Sally looked up at him. "When?"

"Immediately! I love you, Sally. I want to spend every moment for the rest of time by your side. You give me strength, Sally. You'be always been there when I needed help." Tears fell from the ragdoll's eyes. "Oh my dearest Jack...I love you too...With every thread rthat makes up my being."

"You've sewn your way into my heart..." Sally's heart pounded and her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She pulled him down into another kiss. Jack kissed her back, careful not to hold her too tight. He pulled away and knelt on one knee, reaching into his tuxedo to pull out a small casket shaped box. He pulled out a band of silver with a heart shaped diamond on it. He took Sally's hand and gently slid the ring on. She gasped, staring at the beautiful ring. "Oh Jack it's absolutely beautiful! Where did you get it?" "While I was gone I checked out the other holidays. I got it in Valentine Town. When I saw it I immediately thought of you." Sally smiled. "I will cherish it forever, Jack..." Jack held both her hands, smiling down at her. "And I will cherish you..."

"Oh, Jack..." 

...

"Oh dearie you look beautiful...!" The taller of the witches said. The shorter one adjusted the dress. "You make a perfect bride, Sally..." The Sea Monster Gal fixed Sally's hair so that some pieces framed her face, while the rest was put up in a bun with a black ribbon. "Jack is a very lucky man." The ragdoll blushed as she saw her reflection. The wedding dress was white with bell sleeves that shaped like webs at the ends. The collar went around her neck in a sheer fabric until the top of her chest. At the waist the dress split in a frayed fashion with layers underneath giving the dress a slight poof. The hem extended in the back to form a train that was ten feet. The tall witch placed the frayed veil on her head, setting it so that it fell down her back gracefully, adorning her head in a wreath of dead black roses.  
"Thank you all so much...I really appreciate the help." The shorter witch climbed onto a stool. "Don't even mention it. It's not every day Halloween Town has a wedding! You're going to leave Jack speechless!"

"You're such a scream, Sally." The Sea Monster Gal said, clasping her hands together. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to walk down the aisle! Don't take too long back in here!" The taller witch said. The short witch jumped off the stool and followed the tall witch. "Don't worry about getting nervous. It's perfectly natural. Just be yourself." The Sea Monster Gal encouraged before following the witches out.  
...

Jack stood by the podium on the stage, watching the door of Town Hall eagerly. Sandy Claws stood by his side as the best man. When Jack asked him to be the bestman at his wedding, he was surprised when Sandy accepted. He had said it was the least he could do after the king of Halloween saved his life last Christmas Eve. Every citizen of Halloween Town filled the seats of Town Hall. Except the terrible trio. They had been banned from Town after the people complained to Jack and the Mayor. Jack banished them himself. They had went too far and brought the consequences on themselves. Doctor Finkelstein sat in his wheelchair next to the door. His wife Jewel sat up front with Igor.

The door opened and everyone turned their heads to look as Sally entered. Doctor Finkelstein was speechless. He reached a hand up to wipe away some tears, while the other gently took Sally's wrist, rolling up the aisle slowly beside her as the zombie band started the music. The mummy kid led them, tossing dead flowers down the aisle. Finkelstein looked as the Mayor spoke up. "We are gathered here on this beautiful night, to celebrate the union of two souls who are simply meant to be, Jack Skellington and Sally Finkelstein. Who hear gives this bride away tonight?" Finkelstein smiled, holding Sally's hand. "I do, her Creator...her father..." Sally smiled and crouched to hug him tightly. He hugged back. She then straightened and released the doctor to walk up on stage. Jack took her hands into his, smiling warmly. "I pale to describe how beautiful are, Sally...Like a most improperable dream." Sally blushed. "You look amazing in that white tuxedo, Jack..." The Mayor smiled. "Do you Jack take Sally to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, to care for in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse?"

"With every bone of my body, I do."

"And do you Sally, take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to care for in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse?" Sally smiled, trying to fight back tears of bliss. "My heart has always belonged to him. I do."

"May we have the rings please?"

Corpse Kid came up the aisle, holding a red cushion with two rings on it. Both Jack and Sally grabbed the rings, sliding them on each other's fingers. The Mayor cried, as did every monster in the room. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Jack wrapped his arms around Sally's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Jack held her close and deepened the kiss, making everyone, except the doctor, stand up and cheer, applauding the newlyweds. Clown rolled around in circles in excitement. Jack and Sally pulled away and faced everyone, holding hands tightly. The Mayor wiped his tears, grinning happily. "People of Halloween Town, I present to you, the king and the new queen of Halloween, Jack and Sally Skellington!"

More cheered erupted as Jack scooped up Sally in his arms, carrying her down the aisle and out the door. Jack's sleigh was parked right outside Town Hall, with Zero in front of the reindeer. Jack climbed in, with Sally sitting in front of him. He reached around her to grab the reins. "Where are we going, Jack?" She asked. "To our honeymoon, of course, my beloved..." Sally smiled, settling against his chest as he ushered the reindeer forward. "Onward, Zero!" The ghost dog did a flip, barking his agreement before leading the reindeer into the sky, flying across the full moon. A sign was seen on the back. It read "Just married."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!  
Trick 'r Treat?

The sleigh landed beside Spiral Hill. Jack stood up and took Sally's hand, helping her out of the coffin. She smiled, walking with him up to the top. Jack bowed one arm across his chest, the other reaching for her. "May I have this dance under the light of the full moon?" Sally giggled, taking his hand. She set her other hand up on his shoulder and followed his steps as he guided them in a slow waltz, raising his arm to twirl her underneath. He brought his arm down to trap her against his body and she tilted her head to smile up at him, moving gracefully with him, swaying gently.

The Pumpkin King smiled back, bending his neck to kiss her. When he pulled up he saw she was crying and moved the hand on her waist to wipe the tears away. "Sally my dear, what's wrong?" The ragdoll shook her head. "I'm just so happy, Jack...I never expected this to happen to me...It feels like I'm dreaming. But I know it's real. I've been waiting all month since you proposed to me for this night...And now that it's here and we're together, I never want it to end." She reached up to wipe some tears that had formed on his skull, having gone unnoticed. He smiled, taking her other hand and turned her around to face him. "Oh, Sally...I feel exactly the same way...My life is perfect now with you by my side and our child on the way...I'm the luckiest man in the world..."

"And I'm the luckiest woman in the world..." She kissed him again. Jack grinned. "So have you thought of any names yet?" He asked. Sally smiled. "Well if it's a boy I was thinking Chris. Short for Christmas, the night we shared our first kiss." Jack smiled, stroking her hands with his thumbs softly. "And if it's a girl?"

"If it's a girl I was thinking about...Meagan. It's a nice and simply beautiful name."

"Meagan...It's wonderful! How about Joann for a middle name?" Sally smiled wide. "That's perfect! And if it's a boy...Finkelstein? That way he has some of each of us in him."

"Chris Finkelstein Skellington...It's lovely..."

"So it's settled. If it's a boy he'll be named Chris Finkelstein Skellington. And if it's a girl she'll be called Meagan Joann Skellington." Jack nodded in agreement. "So it shall be, my love..." He kissed her again and they held each other close.

When Jack pulled up he knelt, pressing the side of his skull against his new wife's stomach. He grinned when he heard a heartbeat. "I can hear it's heart beating..." He held her waist gently, kissing her stomach. She giggled, resting a hand on the side of his cheek bone. "Isn't it a beautiful sound, Jack?" "The most beautiful thing I've ever heard, along with your singing." Sally blushed and kissed him when he stood up. He kissed back, letting her rest her head on his chest as he danced with her slowly with the full moon behind them. "You know, since we're gonna be getting a new addition, we'll have to remodel my house. I will have the Mayor start construction first thing in the morning. Our home will have to be big enough to hold a nursery, a kitchen for your cooking, a large enough bedroom for us, and some extra bedrooms for when our little one grows up. They'll also be room for more children if we decided to have more." Sally gasped. "Oh, Jack! Do you mean it?"

"With all my heart, dearest Sally." She hugged him tight, wrpoing her arms around his neck. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged back, resting his skull atop her head. Zero flew over, flying around the newlyweds, barking happily. Sally looked at him and laughed. She let go Jack to crouch and scratch the ghost dog behind his ears. "Don't worry Zero, there will be plenty room for you as well." Zero leaned into her touch. Sally then thought of something and straightened up. "Oh, Jack! What about my cat?"

"Hmm...Well she's an outdoor cat, right?"

"Yes, she is." Sally answered. "Then there's no problem. Zero won't give her any trouble. Isn't that right Zero?" He looked down at his dog with a stern look. Zero whined but agreed, barking. He flew up to lick both of them, making them laugh.  
...

Shock watched the newlyweds from behind a gravestone, trying to hear what they were saying. Barrel was helping Lock search for bugs in the dirt. The devil looked up at Shock and scowled. "Aren't you gonna help?!" Shock spun around to face Lock. "Shut up! Jack and Sally are on Spiral Hill!" Barrel looked up, curious. "Really?" He pushed past Lock who followed, stepping on tip toe to peer over the tombstone. Barrel climbed onto both of their backs to see. "What's going on?" He asked. "It looks like they just got married!"

"What?! No way!" Lock exclaimed in disbelief. "Aww, that's so sweet!" Barrel smiled. Both Lock and Shock turned their necks to shoot dirty looks at their cohort. "What?" He asked cluelessly. Lock threw Barrel off his back and turned around to face him. "It's not sweet! It's gross! Blegh!" Shock made a face when Jack and Sally kissed. She turned back. "Stop arguing and listen! I think they're having a baby!" Lock turned around and stood on tip toe again. "Now THAT'S interesting! Wait til Oogie Boogie hears about this!" Barrel grinned. "He'll be so pleased!"

"I wonder what he's going to plan!" Shock cackled. She saw a bug and grabbed it, dropping it in her pocket with the others. "Alright you morons, back to work! We almost have enough bugs to restore Oogie!" Lock and Barrel went back to the dirt, grabbing every bug they could find.

They stuffed their pockets with bugs until they were filled and quickly ran through the south graveyard, running through the gate and through the cemetary to their large treehouse. "I can't wait to get revenge on that town! They'll pay for banishing us!" Lock said mischievously. "This time Mr. Oogie will do a real number on him!" Barrel agreed. He pulled out his orange and black lollipop and sucked on it. Shock reached their hideout and stepped into the cage, followed by Lock and Barrel. Lock shut the cage and brought them up, being the first to step out. "This is it! After a month of hunting for bugs, Oogie will finally return!" He exclaimed as his tail swayed eagerly.

Once Barrel and Shock were out, they all ran as fast as their small legs would carry them inside. They didn't stop until they made it to the center of their treehouse where Oogie stood in the glass chamber. He appeared to be almost complete; however he was missing his feet. Shock opened the door and pulled the bugs from her pockets, throwing them inside. She then grabbed a nearby bundle of burlap which had been sewn together for Oogie a week ago by her hands. Barrel and Lock threw their bugs in and Lock grabbed his plunger, using the handle to shut the door. He ran over to the panel and pushed the necessary buttons. The bugs came together and Settled under his body, forming his feet. "AH HA HA HA HA! AT LAST I AM COMPLETE AGAIN!" He boomed with laughter as he became a shadow. Barrel stood on a stool to open the door and let him out. Shock held up the burlap as the shadow crept inside, filling it quickly and taking his old shape. "OOGIE BOOGIE HAS RETURNED!" He announced. The three children applauded loudly, cheering happily. "Hail to Mr. Oogie! Hail to Mr. Oogie! Hail to Mr. Oogie!" Oogie Boogie walked over to the trio, grinning evilly. "And now to reward you three for being so loyal and bringing me back, again..." He headed over to a large pot and started a fire under it.

The water began to boil and he looked over at them. "One of you climb on my shoulders and grab the onions up on this shelf." He ordered. Barrel raised his hand. "Oh! pick me, pick me, Mr. Oogie! I'll do it!" He ran over quickly and climbed their master's back, getting on his shoulders. "Mr. Oogie, we just found some news that might interest you!" Shock said. "Oh? Go on..."

"Well we just saw Jack and Sally on Spiral Hill and they just got married-"

"And they're having a baby!" Lock interrupted. Shock glared at him. "I wanted to tell him!" Lock stuck out his tongue at her. "You were too slow!" Shock grabbed his throat and started to strangle him. He made choking noises. Oogie didn't price. Either that or he didn't care. "A baby can help a lot...I can kidnap it and force Jack to give me Halloween Town! Now that'll be just fine!" He laughed. Barrel grabbed the onions. "Got 'em Mr. Oogie!"

"Good boy, Barrel!" Oogie grabbed the onions. "So Mr. Oogie what kind of stew is this anyway?" Barrel asked. "I call it Trick 'r treating stew..."

"Ooo sounds tasty! What's it made of?" Oogie smiled wickedly, grabbing Barrel. "You three, of course!" He dropped Barrel in the pot and laughed. Shock let go of Lock and they both laughed, along with Barrel. "Nice prank, Mr. Oogie!" Lock grinned. "Yeah! You really got me there for a second!" Barrel laughed. Oogie didn't laugh and the trio stopped laughing themselves "Mr. Oogie? You're not laughing?" Shock questioned with a puzzled face. Lock's tail fell limp. He suddenly felt afraid. "M-Mr. Oogie...?" He stuttered. "Sorry my faithful henchmen, but after being defeated for a second time, I'm just so hungry...I'm afraid bugs aren't going to fill me up. And now that you've all been banished, I'm afraid I just don't have any more use for you three. Consider this an honor! You get to be my meal and help me get stronger! Now come here!" He reached for Lock and Shock, but they moved out of the way. Shock gripped her broomstick. "You're going to cook us into a stew?!" Lock's tail lashed about in anger and he swung his plunger into Oogie's stomach, making him double over. "I don't believe it...Jack was right! He said you would do this, but we didn't believe him! We thought you cared about us!"

"Cared about you? Me?! Don't make me laugh! You three were never anything more to me than slaves. Henchmen to do my dirty work!" He lunged at Lock, but Shock slammed the end of her broomstick into Oogie's foot, making him grab it in pain. "GAH! SHOCK, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Lock ran over to the pot and stood on the stool, grabbing Barrel. He pulled as hard as he could, causing the chubby boy to tumble on the floor on top of the devil. 

Shock jabbed at Oogie with her broomstick again and helped Lock get Barrel up. "Let's get out of here!" The trio said in unision before running to the cage. They got inside and the cage lowered it to the ground, running as fast as they could away from the treehouse. They didn't know where they were going, but they knew they had to get away from Oogie. Wherever their feet would take them, thinking about Jack's warnings and how he was right...They should've listened...Now, it was too late. Now not only were they banished, but they were also alone and homeless with nowhere to go...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 9 months later 

It had been nine months since the wedding, and the baby was a month late. Sally sat down in the armchair in the living room of the newly remodeled Skellington house, now the Skellington manor. She held her stomach and sighed, frowning deeply. Each day that passed made the ragdoll more worried. Was the baby okay? Were there any health complications? Sally rubbed her stomach, slightly relieved when she felt a kick. "At least you're okay my little one...I really hope we get to meet you soon...We have so much to show you. You'll love it here in Halloween Town. You'll get to meet Grandpa and Grandma, Igor, the Mayor, the witches, the vampire brothers, Clown, Behemoth, the Sea Monster Gal and the Corpse family...You're going to love everyone. I promise." Sally looked out the window and down at the Town Square. It was Halloween once again and Jack was coming through the gates in his Pumpkin King costume. Sally smiled. "And your father...He's really excited to meet you...He's the Pumpkin King, and the friendliest man that you will ever meet. He's going to love you so much...We've loved you since we first found out about you."

Sally looked up as Zero flew up, barking. "Hello Zero. Do you want to say hi to the baby?" The ghost dog nuzzled her stomach, barking happily. Sally smiled, reaching to pet Zero when she felt a sudden wetness. Zero whined as he noticed the water on the floor. Sally's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my...Zero, go get help, quick! I think the baby's coming!" Zero yelped and quickly flew off, flying straight through the manor and outside. He phased through the gate and barked frantically to get everyone's attention. Jack emerged from the fountain, now in his normal tuxedo, waving to everyone as they cheered.

When he saw Zero he rushed over. "Zero, what's going on? You're supposed to be protecting Sally." The ghost dog flew around Jack, whining and barking. Jack's eye sockets widened and his jaw dropped. "Oh my...The baby's coming! Doctor Finkelstein, I need your help, quick! The baby's coming!" Jewel grabbed her husband's wheelchair and pushed him over. "Well what are we waiting for, my boy? We have to hurry!" Everyone began talking all at once and followed Jack as he ran in strides to his gate. He pushed it open and ran up the walk, bursting through the doors. "Sally, where are you?!"

"I'm in the living room, Jack! Hurry!" Sally called, crying out in pain. Jack ran to the living room while Jewel rolled the doctor after him. Everyone stood outside the front doors, talking amongst themselves. "I can't believe it's finally coming!"

"Will it be a boy or boy or girl?"

"Our town is getting a Pumpkin heir!"

"This is so exciting!"

"I bet it'll be a little ragdoll!"

"No, a skeleton!"

"Maybe it'll be twins!"

"Oh that would be so wonderful!" Two hours had passed. It was a long and tiring process, but well worth it. Doctor Finkelstein handed a bundle in a blanket woven from spider webs to Sally. She took the bundle gently in her arms as Jack helped her sit up. "Congratulations, you two. You are now parents." Doctor Finkelstein said.

Jack put an arm around Sally's shoulders as she pulled the top the blanket back to reveal a tiny skull with short pumpkin orange hair. Eyesockets opened and looked at them both. Sally smiled, eyes watering over with tears. "Oh Jack...She's beautiful...!" Jack got down on his knees so he could get a better look. He tapped the baby's skull with a bony finger, making the infant grab it in a tiny hand. Jack smiled. "Welcome to the family our little pumpkin princess..." The infant pulled his finger into her mouth and ducked on it.

Sally stroked the small bit of hair of it's skull lovingly. Doctor Finkelstein grabbed some paperwork. "Now you both just have to name her. What's her name?" Sally smiled at Jack. He returned her smile and gave a nod. Sally looked at Doctor Finkelstein. "Her name will be Meagan Joann Skellington..." Doctor Finkelstein wrote the name down and handed a piece of paper to Jack. "That's a beautiful name, my dear..."

"Doctor Finkelstein, Jewel, want to say hi to your granddaughter?" The doctor looked surprised. "My...granddaughter? My precious Jewel, we're grandparents!" Jewel hugged her husband. "I can't believe it...!" Sally held out the baby skeleton to them both. "She's so adorable!" Jewel said. They both kissed the top of her skull. "She's going to a genius one day, I bet." The doctor said. "Hello Meagan, I'm your grandma, and this is your grandpa." She reached with a tiny hand, giggling. Jack stood up and left the room for a moment. He went to the master bedroom and pulled out a small box. He ran back to the living room and opened the box, pulling out a bat shaped binky. He took his daughter in his arms and put the binky in her mouth. She smiled sucked on it contentedly. Jack hugged her. "Hello, my little princess...I'm your father, and this beautiful woman is your mother...Welcome to the world, Meagan..."  
...

Everyone stood outside, waiting anxiously for the news. The Mayor saw Jack coming and faced the crowd. "Here comes Jack everyone!" The citizens of Halloween Town gasped and went silent, looking at Jack as he came out. "Thank you all for showing your support and bearing with us...I am proud to introduce your Pumpkin Princess, Meagan Joann Skellington!" Jack held up his daughter proudly for everyone to see. "It's a girl!"

"It's a skeleton!"

"Guess it's not twins, then."

"We have a Halloween princess!"

"She's so adorable!"

"She looks just like her father!"

"How is her hair orange?"

"Who cares? Best Halloween ever!" Everyone cheered and applauded. "Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Princess!" The citizens of Halloween Town exclaimed.

 **A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter everyone, but I had to skip the birthing scene for obvious reasons. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Thanks to everyone who loves my story! I love reviews! So the more reviews you all leave, the happier I am! And the happier I am, the faster I update! For those who are reviewing my story, thank you so much! Your feedback is very much appreciated! I do not own Lock, Shock, Barrel, Oogie, my mama and papa or anyone in Halloween Town. Only this story!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Two years later

"Come on honey! Smile for the camera!" Jack said. His wife Sally sat on the floor, holding Meagan up on her feet by holding her hands. Orange curls framed her skull as she giggled. Jack took the opportunity and pointed the camera in his hands, snapping the picture. "Great job, pumpkin! Come to papa, hon. You can do it!" Sally let go of the little skeleton, watching closely. Jack set down the camera and held out his arms. The toddler was two years old now, and had yet to take her first steps or say her first words.

She swayed, stretching out her arms. She tried to walk forward but fell to her knees, crawling across the rug to her father. Jack picked her up and held her close. "You almost did it, honey. Good try. You'll get the hang of it." Jack said, tapping her nose. She grabbed his finger and tugged on it. Sally smiled, standing up and walking over. She stooped to kiss Jack on the cheek, then kiss Meagan's skull. "Come on you two, it's lunch time." Jack stood up and carried their daughter into the kitchen, setting her down in her highchair. Sally walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a jar of mashed pumpkin. She opened it and handed it to Jack, picking up a spoon. "Thank you, Sally." Jack smiled.

He scooped up a spoonful and held it towards the child, who turned her head. "Come on, sweetie, it's good for you! Look it's the train! It needs to go into the tunnel, but the tunnel won't open. Open for the train, please?" She shook her head and turned the other way. Jack brought the spoon closer. "It's good, see?" He ate the spoonful, then grabbed another spoonful. Meagan waved her small arms around and hit the jar, knocking it from Jack's hand. Sally gasped as it landed on his skull, covering him in the mashed food. The little girl laughed, clapping happily. Sally couldn't help but laugh as well. Jack wiped some of the food off his skull. "Okay, let's try something else..." He set the jar on the table and looked around. Sally walked over with a cloth and proceeded to wipe off the rest of the food. Meagan swiped up some pumpkin and ate it, giggling. Sally smiled, taking the jar. She sat down and spooned some up, feeding it to her daughter. Meagan ate it with no resistance. "Good girl, Meagan! I guess you wanted mama to feed you, huh?"

"Mama..." She copied. Sally dropped the jar and spoon in shock. "Jack, did you hear that? Her first word!" Jack hurried over. "I heard! She said mama! Oh Pumpkin Princess, I'm so proud of you!" He picked her up and held her up in his arms. "Can you say papa?" "Papa...!" "Sally she said papa!" "Oh this is so amazing, Jack!" Sally hugged him tight. Jack grinned and set her down. "Do you want to try walking again?" She nodded again.

Jack stepped back and knelt, holding out his arms. Sally sat down on the floor, helping her stand up. The toddler swayed, trying her best to keep her balance. She took a step forward, taking her time. "That's it, Meagan! Come on you can do it! Come to papa." She another step forward, then another, this time a little faster. With each step she moved faster, not stopping until she grabbed her father, hugging him. "That's my little pumpkin princess! Great job, sweetheart!" Sally kissed their daughter, taking her from Jack and hugging her. "We're so proud of you, honey! Come on now, it's time for your nap." Meagan clung to her mother as Sally and Jack headed upstairs into the nursery. She laid her down in the crib. It was black, with a mobile consisting of bats, spiders and pumpkins hanging overhead.

Jack grabbed the cob web blanket and pulled it over her, tucking her in. He then grabbed a vampire Teddy bear and she grabbed it, hugging it to herself as she got comfortable. Sally stood by the crib beside Jack as they both kissed her. "A lullaby will help her sleep better, my love." Sally smiled, starting to sing with Jack. "Hush little pumpkin, don't say a word. Mama and papa will buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, mama and papa will buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama and papa will buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke, mama and papa will buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat doesn't pull, mama and papa will buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turns over, mama and papa will buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark, mama and papa will buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest baby in town..." When they finished, they saw that their child had fallen sleep and smiled. "Just think Sally...One day I'll step down and our little girl will take the crown..." Jack said. Sally looked at him softly. "She will make a splendid Pumpkin Queen..." Jack kissed her, taking her in his arms lovingly. She held onto him and kissed back. She pulled away and leaned on his chest. "Oh, Jack, everything is perfect...Just, perfect..."

"Yes, my beloved friend...It sure is..."

"The brat continues to grow...And the moment of my my payback draws nearer as well...I continue to bide my time and lie in wait. Those blasted Skellingtons won't leave the girl alone! All I need is for them to leave for just one moment...Then I could have one of my monsters-" Oogie Boogie stopped himself when he felt a tugging. He looked down at his foot to see an infant no older than a year with messy brown hair and light green green eyes tugging on one of his threads. He grunted. "Alistar, don't touch daddy's threads! You'll pull my skin apart! Where are those good for nothing minions?!" As if on cue a red skeleton walked in, stooping to pick up the little boy. Oogie glared at the skeleton. "You goons are supposed to be watching him! Don't let my son wander off!" Oogie raised a non-existent brow as he caught a scent. He sniffed the air and moved closer to Alistar, stopping near his diaper.

He made a face and pulled back, holding a nose that wasn't seen. "And change his diaper, that smell is too rotten even for me! Why are you still here?! GO!" Oogie yelled. The skeleton jumped up, turning around to scramble off. Oogie scoffed before turning around and snatching a bug off the wall. "A villain just can't find any good help these days..." He opened his mouth and tossed the bug inside as it squealed, chewing it loudly.

 **A/N: Thanks for continuing to review everyone! Oogie has a son, now! A cute little baby boy! Thanks to my awesome sister and fellow Killjoy Breanlt for letting me use Alistar! Thanks Angel! You're the coolest, best sis ever! Stay beautiful and keep it ugly, Adrenaline Angel! Keep running from the pigs and rebel! Killjoys forever!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Three years later

"Meagan, come here!" The pumpkin king called as the child ran away from him. "No!" She called back, turning into the living room. "Please? Your mother is waiting!"

"I don't wanna!" She ducked behind the curtains. Jack ran into the room, eyesockets scanning around. "You can't hide from me, pumpkin...Nothing gets past me!" He knelt to check under the table. Meagan remained still, keeping silent. Jack got up and looked around some more. His stare stopped on the curtain as he caught sight of a pair of tiny feet. He smirked and stepped over. "Now where did that little skeleton go..." He grabbed the curtain and pulled it aside. "BOO!" The five year old screamed, startled, but then laughed. She loved it when her father scared her.

He grabbed her in his arms and held onto her as she struggled. "But papa I don't wanna take a bath!" "You have to stay clean, Meagan. Can't have your bones dirty. And we have to wash that pumpkin hair. All those curls need to be kept nice and clean." Meagan pouted, touching her curls. They hung just past her shoulders. Jack smiled, tapping her nose with a bony finger. "Tell you what. If you be a good girl and take your bath, then afterwards I'll take you to get some pumpkin pie. Deal?" Meagan grinned. "Deal! I'll be good!"

"That's my little pumpkin princess." Jack carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom. Sally sat on the bathroom floor, waiting beside the tub. "There you both are. Glad you finally caught her. Ready for your bath, sweetheart?"

"Yeah mama!" Sally looked at Jack with a quizzical look. "How did you get her to change her mind?" Jack kissed her. "Her favorite dessert." Jack answered. Sally giggled, undressing their daughter, then lifting her into the bathtub. "Bubbles!" Meagan exclaimed, splashing at them. Sally smiled. "Alright let's get you cleaned up."  
...

"Jack!" Jack stopped, holding his daughter in his arms. As promised they were now going to the Bakeshop. The mayor ran up with his happy face showing. "Afternoon, Mayor! Is everything okay?" Jack asked. "Oh, yes! Pardon me. I just wanted to say hi and see how the family's doing. Hello, Meagan! How's our town's pumpkin princess doing?" Meagan waved a tiny skeletal hand. "Hi, Mr. Mayor! Gweat! Papa's taking me to get some pumpkin pie!"

"You must've been a good girl! Enjoy your pie." Meagan smiled politely. "Thank you Mayor, I will!" The mayor looked up at Jack. "And how are you and Sally doing?" Jack grinned. "Things are perfect, Mayor. We couldn't ask for more!"

"I'm so happy to hear that! Oh wait! There is something I needed to tell you! Food keeps up going missing at the shops. The townsfolk aren't too happy about it and have requested a meeting to find a solution." Jack thought. "That's strange...When is the meeting?"

"It's actually about to start. Can you come by?" Jack looked at his daughter. "Let me stop by the Bakeshop real quick then I'll be right there."

"Thank you Jack! I will let everyone know!" The mayor hurried off and Jack made his way to the shops. He walked into the Bakeshop, stepping up to the counter. "Greetings, good sir! I need a slice of pumpkin pie please for my daughter?"

"Right away, Jack!" The zombie said. He opened the case and pulled out a pie, cutting a slice. He put it on a small plate with a spoon. "On the house, Jack. Have a pleasant day." Jack grinned. "Why thank you! Please accept a tip, at least." He reached into his suit and pulled out a satchel of orange coins, resembling Jack 'o lanterns. "Thank you Jack!" Jack took the pie and left the shop, heading for Town Hall. "Papa has to take care of some business, so can you stay seated and enjoy your pie please?"

"Yes, papa. I promise." Jack kissed the top of her head and stepped inside. He made his way to the front, setting Meagan down beside Corpse kid. He gave her the pie and walked on stage, standing behind the podium. "Good afternoon, Halloween Town! I hear food is still being stolen?"

"Our candy keeps getting taken!"

"Someone is swiping my meat!"

"I have someone snatching my vegetables!"

"My bread gets stolen!"

"Even Behemoth's pumpkins go missing!" Jack held up both hands, gesturing for everyone to calm down. "Everyone please, calm down! There is a simple solution to this dilemma. We can install some security equipment. That way if something goes missing, it'll be caught on tape. Then we can find out who the thief is."

"Or thieves! No one's seen even a glimpse of those three troublemakers in five years!"

"Yeah, They gotta be behind it!"

"They must have a hard time getting their rotten little hands on food!"

"Everyone please! Control yourselves! It's possible we haven't seen them because they left! They might've gone to the Hinterlands and went to one of the other holiday worlds! I'm not saying they're not behind it but we can't point fingers like this without any proof. That's where the cameras will come in. They will catch whoever is doing this in the act, then we can deal with them appropriately. The cameras will be put in every shop before the week is out. Is that okay with everyone?" Jack looked at everyone. They murmered amongst themselves, seeming to have calm down. "Alright, we will try the cameras!"

"Will they really stop the thieves?"

"Will our food really be safe once more?"

"The cameras have to work!"

"I can't wait to catch those thieves!" Jack smiled. "Yes to all your questions, good people of Halloween Town! As the king of Halloween, I declare this issue resolved!" Jack paused a moment so everyone could cheer, then spoke up again. "Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?"

The citizens of Halloween Town talked amongst themselves again. Jack tapped the podium with his fingers. "If there is nothing else then this meeting is adjourned." Jack walked down from the stage and picked up Meagan, holding her in his arm while he picked up the empty plate and spoon, tossing them in a nearby trash bin. Everyone stood up and began to leave. "Is the meeting over, papa?" Jack gave her a nod. "Yes, pumpkin, it is. Now we can go home and put you to sleep. It's your nap time."

"But I'm not tired..." The little girl said through a yawn. Jack looked at her. "You need your sleep so you can grow up to be strong and healthy. Come on." He left Town Hall, wrapping both arms around her while she held onto him. They walked across the square to the gate of the Skellington manor, stepping through and going up the walk. Once in the house they found Sally sitting in the living room. "I heard about the meeting. How did it go?"

"We're going to put up cameras in each shop sometime this week to catch the thief. Everyone thinks it's...them..." Sally looked surprised. "You mean those three?" Jack nodded. "Come on, we have to put this one to sleep. She just ate a piece of pumpkin pie." Sally smiled, taking Meagan in her arms and walking upstairs. She went into the nursery and set her down in her crib, pulling her blanket over her. Jack came in, stepping over to put an arm around his wife's shoulders. He picked up the vampire Teddy and handed it to the child. She hugged it and pulled it under the blanket with her. Sally tucked the blanket around her and kissed her head as she already started to fall asleep. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Jack smiled and kissed her tiny skull. "We love you very much. Sweet dreams, pumpkin..." Once she was asleep, Jack and Sally stood up. As they were leaving Zero flew in, flying into the crib. He made himself comfortable at Meagan's feet. Jack smiled. "Keep an eye on her, Zero." Zero barked once before drifting off into his own sleep. Sally held Jack's hand as she turned off the light, shutting the door as they stepped out.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Three more years later 

"Mama can we get pie after we're done shopping?" Meagan asked, holding her mother's hand as they walked. Sally smiled down at her daughter. She was eight years old now, with her bright orange hair hanging to her chest. The curls weren't as tight as when she was younger, but looser. "If you're on your best behavior then yes we may." Meagan grinned. "Okay, mama! I'll be good!" Sally giggled. "That's my little girl. They walked into the witches' shop and stepped up to the counter. "Hello ladies." Sally greeted. The shorter sister stopped stirring the cauldron and the taller looked up. "Hello Mrs. Skellington! How are you and Meagan doing today?" Meagan waved politely. "Hello!" "We're doing great today, thank you for asking. We're just getting some errands done right now. Do you have any worms wart in stock? by chance?" The taller witch smiled. "I believe so. One second!" She turned around and checked the shelves. "Eye of newt, dragon scale, wolfs bane...Ah here it is! Worms Wart!" She grabbed the small bottle and set it on the counter. Sally pulled out some orange coins and the witch took them. "Thank you, Sally! Come by anytime!" "Thank you. Have a good day, you two! Goodbye!" Meagan waved. "Bye!"

She followed her mother out as she put the bottle in her bag. Next they headed into the market. Meagan picked up a basket for her mother. "Thank you sweetie." Sally took the basket and they walked into the produce section. "Okay I need one pumpkins, three carrots, a head of lettuce and five tomatoes. Think you get all that?" Meagan nodded. "I'll get it mama!" She grabbed a pumpkin, carrying it over carefully so not to drop them, setting it in the basket. Next she grabbed the carrots and lettuce, setting them in the basket as well. She grabbed a bag and put the tomatoes in. "Good job! Next we need a thing of eggs, one gallon of milk and...a package of cheese." They walked over to the dairy and grabbed the milk and eggs together, putting them in the basket.

Meagan grabbed the cheese and put it in as well. "What's next?" Sally looked at her list. "Two pounds of meat. and a loaf of bread." They walked up to the deli, ran by the wolfman. "Hello, Mr. Wolf." The wolfman waved, giving a small howl. "Hello, Sally, Meagan. How are you and Jack doing?"

"We're all doing great thanks for asking. I need two pounds of meat, please." The wolfman gave a nod. "Two pounds of meat coming up!" He pulled out some meat and weighed it. He then wrapped it up sandwhich held it out for Sally. She pulled out some coins and put them on the course. "Thank you, very much!"

"My pleasure, Sally. Say hi to Jack for me." Sally smiled. Meagan waved. "We will, Mr. Wolfman!" "Have a nice day." Sally said. She led Meagan up to the front of the store, setting the basket down at the register. The clerk, a zombie, removed the items and scanned them. Sally pulled out a handful of coins and handed them to the clerk. The clerk put the coins in the register and bagged the items. Meagan grabbed one of the bags while Sally grabbed the other two. Meagan followed her out the store, walking through the square and stopping at their gate. Sally opened it and they went up the walk and entered the house. "Jack we're home!" Sally called. They both walked to the kitchen and put the groceries down on the table, taking them out of the bags. "I'm in the living room, my loves! Just a moment!" Jack called. As they put the groceries up, Meagan got curious. "Mama, how did you and papa meet?" Sally paused, looking at her. She smiled, stroking her daughter's hair. "Well...It happened on an autumn day, in grandpa's laboratory..." 

A shadow stood outside the window, peeking in to the Skellington manor. It was Oogie's shadow, sent to spy while the real Oogie Boogie remained at home, working on his schemes. "Enjoy your peach while you can, bone family...Because it won't last forever! Not if Oogie Boogie has anything to say about it! I will have my revenge soon enough! Then, I'll tear up this town, and I'll start with you! AH HA HA HA HA!" 

"Daddy, daddy!" The seven year old ran up to his father, brown hair a disheveled mess. He waved a picture he drew frantically. "Look, look! I drew you a picture!" The real Oogie groaned as his thoughts were interrupted. "Alistar what have I told you about interrupting daddy when he's busy?" Oogie tried to keep his annoyance hidden. Alistar frowned, lowering his picture. "But, you're not doing anything..."

"Au contraire, I'm busy plotting my revenge. Now go play somewhere else!" Alistar sniffles as tears started to form in his eyes. He ran off into the other room. Oogie sighed in relief. "Now, where was I...Ah yes, I'll wait til the child is old enough to be alone. Then when wandering around the graveyard, I'll-"

"Daddy!" Alistar ran back in, holding some dice. "Can we torture one of the skeletons downstairs, maybe? I found the dice!" Oogie turned around, stooping to shoot him a look. "Alistar! Interrupt me one more time and YOU'LL go downstairs! Understood?!" Alistair's eyes widened and tears fell in fear. He'd been punished once before. "Y-yes, sir..."

"Good. Now go to your room!" Oogie ordered. Alistar threw the dice to the floor and ran to his room, slamming the door shut. It wasn't fair! Every time he tried spending time his father, he was always told to go away, and not to interrupt him when he was busy. All he ever did was think about his scheme! He only cared abut getting his revenge. He didn't even care about Alistar. "Why do I keep trying to get his attention? It never works...He never looks at my drawings or spends time with me...I should just quit..." He looked down his drawing. It was him and his dad standing side by side, holding hands. His tears fell onto the drawing and he grit his teeth, sobbing. After he finished crying he tore up the drawing, then walked up to his tiny desk. He picked up the other drawings and one by one, tore them into tiny pieces, letting them flutter to the floor. "If he doesn't want to spend time with me then fine! I don't care anymore! Who needs that big meany anyway! I don't need him! Let him spend all his time on his dumb revenge! I don't need anybody!" Alistar yelled to himself. He stormed over to his bed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He pulled himself onto his bed to lie down, resting his head on his pillow. 

"And that's the story of how we met..." Sally concluded the story with a smile, sitting beside her daughter in the living room on the couch. Jack sat on the other side of Meagan, a long arm stretched behind her to wrap around Sally's shoulders, pulling them both into a hug. Sally and Meagan hugged back. "So do you two have any duets? You both sing, you must have sung together." Meagan said. Jack smile. "As a matter of fact, pumpkin we have! Would you like to hear one?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh please, please, please can I?" Sally laughed. "Settle down honey. Of course you can. Ready Jack?"

"I'm always ready to sing with you..." Jack cleared his throat before starting.  
"My dearest friend...If you don't mind...I'd like to join you by your side...Where we can gaze into the stars..." Sally smiled, joining in.  
"And sit together, now and forever...for it is plain...as anyone can see...we're simply meant to be..." As they finished, Jack took her, reaching over to kiss her softly. Tears fell from Meagan's eyes. "Awww! That was so beautiful! Any others?" Both parents smiled. Jack looked at Sally and started singing again.  
"You give me strength, you show you care...I cannot fail with you so near...I know I'd be lost without you..." Sally blushed joining in again. "We'll stand together...now and forever...And I'll tell you...this very troubled night...That we will set things right..." They kissed again and Meagan applauded, drying her eyes. "Bravo, mama and papa! But what do you mean by set things right?"  
She was confused. Jack and Sally looked at each other. Sally bit her lip, shaking her head. "Don't." She mouthed. Jack nodded in agreement. "Sorry pumpkin princess, but you're not ready to hear that story yet...When you're older..."

A/N: Wow! 16 reviews! Thank you so much everyone, keep those awesome reviews coming! Alistar belongs to the wicked awesome Breanlt! She helped me with the ideas for Alistar this chapter! Thanks, sis! Still no sign of our favorite trio! But with the missing food is it possible the townsfolk are right in their accusations? You'll have to wait for eight more years to find out I'm afraid!  
Sent from Huawei Mobile


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Four years later

Meagan hummed the pumpkin song to herself as she helped her parents hang ornaments on the tree. "Mama, papa, can I stay up with you both tonight? Please? I want to see Sandy Claws." Sally looked at Jack. "Hmm...Well he is your godfather...And you are twelve years old now...What do you think, Sally?" Sally smiled. "I think she's waited long enough." Meagan gasped. "Really?! I can stay up? On Christmas Eve?!" Jack chuckled, reaching down to tap her nose. "Yes, pumpkin, you can." Meagan squealed in excitement. "YAY! OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She hugged both of her parents, her loose, pumpkin orange curls bouncing as she herself bounced. Her hair now fell to the middle of her back. She let go of them and grabbed the lights from the box. Sally helped her wrap them around the tree.

When she got near the top she handed them off to Jack. He smiled, finishing with the lights. "Now it's time for the star." Meagan grabbed the gold star from the box and held it up. Jack picked her up, holding his arms over him so she could reach. She carefully put the star on top, making sure it was balanced. Sally clapped. "Great job, everyone. It looks beautiful!" Jack set Meagan down. "Now we have to cook our Christmas Dinner. You girls ready?" Sally nodded. "Of course! Lets go." She held Meagan's hand, while Jack held the other. She smiled as they walked to the kitchen. Meagan let go and ran to the cabinet, pulling out several ingredients, setting them on the counter. Sally pulled a large Ham out of the fridge while Jack grabbed the potatoes and the Peeler. He proceeded to Peel them while Sally began prepping the Ham, unwrapping it. Meagan grabbed a large bowl and began putting in the ingredients. She grabbed eggs from the fridge and cracked them, letting them fall into the bowl. She added water and grabbed a wooden spoon to mix it up. Sally grabbed the honey and poured a light layer over the ham, walking over to the fruit basket and grabbing a pineapple. She cuts the skin off carefully, then sliced it into rings placing them on the ham neatly. She then slid the ham into the oven and shut the door, setting the temperature. Jack finished peeling the potatoes and grabbed a knife, cutting them into pieces. Sally grabbed an electric mixer and poured the potatoes in, turning the machine on. When the cut potatoes were all mashed up, Sally poured them into a bowl. Meagan dumped her mix into a pan and handed it to her mother, who then slid it into the oven. Jack started to cook some corn on the stove and Sally pulled out her ingredients for pumpkin pie. "Yay! Pumpkin pie!" Meagan exclaimed in excitement.

She eagerly helped her mother mix everything in, then made some dough and rolled it out with a rolling pin. Sally placed the dough in a pie tin ands scooped the mix into it, evening it out and trimming the excess dough on the edges. Meagan watched as she put it in the oven. Meagan summoned some fire, breathing it over the Ham after two hours so it would get done faster. Her mother and father supervised her so she wouldn't get hurt. "Splendid job controlling your pumpkin fire, pumpkin!" Jack complimented. Sally giggled. "Just like you, Jack."  
...

An hour later they had finished eating. Meagan picked up some ham and gave it to Zero, who lie floating beside her chair. He barked happily and ate it. "Mama can I give some ham to Kitty?"

"Sure sweetie, just be careful." Meagan nodded and picked up another piece, getting up and running to the door. She opened it and whistled. "Here, Kitty! I got some food for you!" At once a thin black cat stepped out of the bushes, purring as she rubbed against Meagan's legs. Meagan crouched to pet Kitty, pulling the ham into small pieces and holding out her hand. The cat ate from her hand piece by piece, purring as she did. When she was done, Meagan went back inside, closing the door.  
...

A couple hours later, Meagan stood in the town square with her parents, wearing a Sandy Claws dress similar to her mother's, but stopping mid knee. She had a bow made of Holly and green ribbon in her hair, holding onto her parents as the town celebrated, singing Christmas carols together.  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey! Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh. Over field fields we go, laughing all the way! Bells on bob tail ring making spirits bright. What fun it is to ride and sing A sleighing song tonight.

Oh jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh, Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh.

A day or two ago I thought I'd took a ride And soon Miss Fannie Bright Seated by my side. The horse was lean and lank. Miss fortuned seemed his lot. He got into a drifted bank. And we got upset

Oh jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh, Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh

A day of two ago The story I must tell. I went out on the snow And on my back I fell; A gent was riding by In a one-horse open sleigh. He laughed a there I sprawling lie But quickly drove away.

Oh jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh, Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh!"

When the zombie band finished playing the song, the townsfolk cheered and applauded. "Great job everyone!" Jack said. "Now head on to your homes! Sandy will be here soon!" As everyone left, Meagan followed her parents home. Once inside, they sat on the couch in the living room.

Meagan sat between her parents and waited infront of their chimney. Despite her eagerness, she fell asleep. She wasn't sure how long she was asleep, but she woke up when she heard her parents say her name. She opened her sockets to see a round, bearded man shorter than her mother in a bright red suit. She gasped, staring in awe. "You're...You're Sandy Claws! My godfather! It's an honor to finally meet you!" Jack and Sally hugged her as Sandy laughed heartily. "Yes, Meagan I am. My you sure have grown haven't you? Have you been good this year?"

"You know I have because you're Sandy Claws! You know who's been naughty and who's been nice!" Sandy laughed, holding his belly. "That's right! She's definately got brains on her, Jack."

"Thank you, Sandy. She's bright for her age."

"That she is. Oh! Before I forget!" He reached into his bag and pulled out several presents, putting them under the tree. He then filled each stocking. Meagan picked up a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "Here, Sandy! Mama and I made these for you!" "That's very nice of you both. They look delicious!" Sandy grabbed a cookie and ate it, then took a drink. "Are they good, Sandy?" Meagan asked. He smiled. "Yes, they are very good. Enjoy your Christmas, Skellington family! I have many more presents to deliver!" He walked into the chimney and held his nose, floating up and out of sight with his bag. "Merry Christmas, Sandy Claws!" Everyone called after him. Jack picked up Meagan. "Alright, pumpkin time for bed..."

"Aww...Okay papa." Sally followed them up the stairs and helped Jack tuck her into her bed. They both kissed her goodnight and Jack handed her her vampire Teddy bear. She snuggled against it and shut her eyesockets. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart..." Sally smiled. Jack put an arm around Sally's shoulders, smiling as well. "Pleasant dreams, pumpkin...We both love you very much...Goodnight." Meagan smiled as she started falling asleep. "I love you guys, too...Goodnight..."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: T'was a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story you are being told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now you've probably wondered holidays come from. If you haven't, I think it's time you've begun...

Chapter 8: This is Halloween

A figure in a sickly green hoodie hid in the shadows of the graveyard as ghosts came out, singing. "Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?" Another ghost popped up and the figure turned. "Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween. This is Halloween, this is Halloween!" Pumpkins jumped up onto the fence, impaling themselves. "Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Trick 'r treat til the neighbor's gonna die of fright! It's our town, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween..." The figure stuck to the shadows, following the ghosts into a house, watching as teeth appeared under a bed, with red eyes. The monster joined in the singing. "I am the one hiding under your bed., teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!" The figure moved in shadow down the stairs, watching something poke out from underneath. "I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." 

The ghosts reappeared and the shadowy figure followed them to the Vampire castle. The coffins opened and out stepped four vampire brothers. "In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song." He slipped out, spotting the mayor on the roof, wearing his happy face. "In this town! Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!" He slunk down to the ground, moving down some steps into the Sewage slums as he heard more singing. "Round that corner there's a man, hiding in the trashcan, something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll-" The shadow approached a trashcan, jumping back as The Harlequin demon popped out, joining the Melting Man, Devil and Wolfman in the song. "SCREAM! This is Halloween! Red and black, Slimy green!" The wolfman took over. "Aren't you scared?"

"Well that's just fine!" The shadow looked up as the witch sisters flew by. He followed them. "Say it once, say it twice! Take a chance and roll the dice! Riding with the moon in the dead of night!" He came up in the town square, stepping back as the hanging tree came his way. "Everybody scream. Everybody scream!" The five hanged men sung next. "In our town of Halloween..." He moved past the tree only to see a clown with a uniclycle in place of legs rolling around. "I am the clown with the tear-away face!" The shadowy figure jumped back, startled as the clown pulled his face off, singing in a deep, scary voice. "Here in a flash, gone without a trace!" The wind blew and he turned around, looking in the direction it went. He saw the ragdoll with her back turned, red hair blowing in the wind as it sang. "I am the who when you call who's there. I am the wind blowing through your hair." She turned around and looked up at the moon. He followed her gaze as more singing erupted from an unseen monster. "I am the shadow on the moon at night! Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!"

The townsfolk joined together and figure moved on. "This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!" Two younger voices echoed the townsfolk. "Halloween, Halloween!" He spotted the corpse kid, now grown up, and the mummy playing with the guillotine, chopping the head off a doll." "

Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare!" The corpse father sang as he appeared, with the corpse mother beside her. "That's our job-"

"But we're not mean-" The mother finished. They both then sang together, marching off toward the middle of the square. "In our town of Halloween..." Once the mayor sang, and the figure looked to see him standing by the main gate, putting it up. "In this town! Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!" Suddenly the townsfolk came through the gate, carrying what looked like two scarecrows with Jack o' lanterns for heads as they marched into the square. "Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and SCREAM like a banshee! Make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween, everybody scream!" The square was now filled with the people of Halloween Town as they seeya both scarecrows down. One was taller and male, with tan pants and a maroon shirt, while the other wore a raggedy maroon Victorian dress with a high neck. The figure heard one of the hanged men sing. "Wont ya please make way for a special family?" The figure's eyes widened as the mayor grabbed a torch, setting both scarecrows ablaze.

At once they came to life, scaring the shadow for a moment as they danced together in a wild, fast-paced waltz. The light from the fire hit the figure, revealing light brown messy hair under the sickly green hood and startling bright, light green eyes. Everyone joined in the singing. "Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch! Everyone hail to the ruling family! This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!" The scarecrows danced closer to the well,seeming to lose their balance and falling into the slimy green water, out of sight. The corpse kid and mummy looked over the edge, peering into the water as they held the ledge, singing. "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song..." The shadow was surprised in a skull emerged from the water, growing taller as a bat bow tie appeared. The skeleton wore a black suit with white pinstripes. When the shoulders were put, a by hair bow appeared beside him, followed by a skull with pumpkin orange hair. The female skeleton wore a scary smirk similar to the taller's, standing back to back. She wore a grey, spiderweb print suit dress with bat bow tie just like the taller's. Her hair hung straight down her back to her hips as the townsfolk waved their arms back and forth, singing. "La, la, la la la, la, la la, la, WEEE!" They threw their hands up, cheering, whistling and clapping as both skeletons stepped out of the well, onto the ground. They took their bows and waved to the townsfolk.

The figure quickly slunk away through the main gate, his shadow the only thing that could be seen. He went unnoticed past three young adults, all tall and hiding beside the gate, peeking their heads out to watch the celebration. The one of bottom had pink rimmed eyes, light greyish blue skin and a head of medium length messy greenish blonde hair. "Whoah, that was so cool!" He got hit on the head by afemale above him with mint green skin, and long, curly dark blue tangled hair. Her chin was sharp and her lips were a dark magenta. Turquoise surrounded her eyes as a purple witch hat bent over. "SShhh! Keep your voice down, you idiot! And it isn't that cool..." Above her a tall male white milky white skin, a devil tail and red rimmed eyes that were a light yellow with dark blue pupils slapped his palm onto his face, dark red hair hanging to just past his jaw, with some on top styled into devil horns on each sir of his head. "Both of you be quiet? I'm trying to see the Skellington girl." People moved aside and he cugjt sight of her. His jaw dropped. "THAT'S Jack and Sally's daughter?!" the shortest exclaimed in disbelief. "Barrel shut it! Why is her hair orange? Shouldn't it be red?" The female questioned. "Shock, who cares? She's...wow...I think I just got a brilliant plan!"

"Big shocker there, Lock. Your last plan was a disaster and almost led to us getting eaten!" Shock complained. Lock rolled his eyes. "I'll seduce her and one day, when she trusts me enough, I'll make her my bride and then I will be the king of Halloween! We'll be able to do what we want!"

"Are you sure you don't just like her, Lock? Lock's got a crush!" Barrel laughed. Both Lock and Shock hit him on the head, hard. "Shut up!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sweet Sixteen

After the cheering died down Jack smiled, waving to get everyone's attention. "Great job on another horrific Halloween! Thank you, Everyone!" The Mayor smiled. "No, thanks to you, Jack! With your brilliant leadership-" "Not at all, Mayor! And congratulations to my pumpkin princess for her first successful Halloween! And now we have another reason to celebrate! Meagan Skellington is sixteen, now!" The townsfolk cheered as Meagan smiled, waving. She had taken the nickname Meg last year, preferring it over Meagan. "Let the Sweet Sixteen celebration begin!" Jack declared.

The Mayor walked off, returning five minutes later with a large sheet cake decorated in white icing, black roses surrounding the border, a spider made of black icing on a web in a corner, and bats in another with pumpkins in the other two corners. Happy 16th Birthday Meagan was written on the cake in orange icing. It was large enough to fee the town. Sally walked over to pull her daughter into a hug. "Happy Birthday hon." Jack pulled out sixteen black and orange candles, placing them on the cake. He exhaled, breathing his pumpkin fire carefully to light the candles. "Now it's perfect!" Meg gasped. "It's beautiful, everyone! Thank you!" Sally smiled. "Everyone ready?" Jack nodded to the zombie band and they began playing. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Meagan...Happy birthday to you...And many more...!" Meg blushed as everyone sang but when they finished she relaxed. Jack crouched a bit to be level with her and Sally, holding Meg's shoulders. "Alright pumpkin, now make a wish and blow out the candles! But don't tell anyone what it is, or it won't come true." Meg smiled, thinking.

When she had it, she silently made her wish. She took a deep breath and blew as hard she could, extinguishing each candle. Everyone clapped before Sally picked up a knife and cut the cake. Jack served a corner piece with a pumpkin on it to Meg. "Mmm! Thanks papa! Chocolate!" Meg said happily as she ate the piece. When everyone was done eating cake, She saw her grandma roll her grandpa into the square. Igor followed, guided what seemed like a figure under a sheet. "Now it's time for the presents!" Jack announced. Sally sat her down in a chair and grabbed a wrapped box, handing it to Meg as everyone got in a line. Meg looked down the line. This would take a while...

"Thank you Hanging Tree for the gift. It's really thoughtful." Meg said politely. "My pleasure! I'm glad you like it." The Hanging Tree hugged her and wished her happy birthday before stepping aside. She hugged Dr. Finkelstein, Jewel and Igor as they were last. "Happy birthday, dear!" Jewel said hugging back. "Thanks, grandma. Grandpa what's under the sheet?" Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat. "I'm glad you asked, my dear. Since you don't have any friends your age, your grandmother and I decided to make you a friend. His name is Sam Finkelstein. Technically he's your uncle, but he's built around your age. Now I should warn you. There are some...difficulties. We had an accident in the lab and he got a little damaged. He also doesn't understand emotions yet so you'll have to help teach him."

Dr. Finkelstein grabbed the sheet and Jewel pulled him back, causing the sheet to be pulled off a young male with burns on at least fifty percent of his body, short groomed black hair, and brown eyes. Everyone gasped. Sally and Jack stepped forward, standing beside Meg. "Mama, you have a brother!" Sally smiled at her, then Sam. "So I do..." Jack held out a bony hand, grinning his skeleton grin. "Hello, Sam! My name is Jack Skellington. I'm your brother-in-law!" Sam looked at Jack's hand then his own. He held his own up, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Jack chuckled and grabbed it, shaking politely. Sally waved. "My name is Sally. I'm Jack's wife and your sister. Pleased to meet you." She shook his hand. Meg smiled. "Hi, Sam! My name's Meg! I'm your niece, so that means you're my uncle!" Meg hugged him. Sam just blinked. "What is this." Meg pulled away. "It's a hug. It's a way to show affection toward someone you care about."

"..."

"This will take a while..." Meg sighed.

A/N: Sorry for short chapter guys :( Sam belongs to DJ S0NA and It is too hard to write when the character is emotionless! Next chapter will focus on our trio! Read & Review!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: It's Time

The shadowy figure raced through the graveyard to the treehouse, carefully climbing into the small cage. He had to crouch to fit inside. The cage went up to the doorway of the treehouse and the male swung the cage open, stepping into the house. "Hey dad, I'm back!" Not that you care... He added mentally. With a sigh he lowered the green burlap hood to shake out light brown messy hair. He blinked bright yellowish green eyes and trudged into the living room, plopping down on the couch. It wasn't long till Oogie entered his view, stepping through another doorway. He put his hands on his hips and stared at his son with a stern expression. "Well, did you see the brat?" Alistar folded his arms and stared back. "Yeah, it's a girl. A skeleton." Oogie narrowed his eyesockets with distaste. "Great, another skeleton...I hate skeletons!" Alistar smirked. "But you keep all these skeletons around."

"Don't get smart with me, Alistar! Unless you want to go down to the lair..." He threatened. Alistar stiffened for a moment, then rolled his eyes. "Fine..." He would never let his father see his fear. He had been taken down to the lair a few years ago and it was not an experience he wished to have ever again. Oogie Boogie really is the meanest guy around... He thought. "However, a daughter makes my plan much easier..." He looked at Alistar with a wicked smile. Alistar caught it and gulped. Oh boy... "You will intersect her and play nice. Earn her trust, romance her-"

"There is absolutely NO way that is happening!"

"Fine! Then just be her friend! When you have her trust, lead her here. Then I'll trap her and Jack will be forced to give control of Halloween Town to get his daughter back! Then we'll destroy their whole family! AH HA HA HA HA!" Oogie boomed with laughter. Alistar flinched slightly. He didn't want to hurt anyone. "Wait, I have a better idea. Why don't we lock them up in the lair forever instead?"

"Hmm...Nope, the only fate they're deserving of is death!" Oogie remarked. He picked a bug off the wall and ate it. Alistar made a face. "Gross...I'm gonna grab some real food." He got up and walked into a smaller room with a cauldron and cabinet. He opened the cabinet and pulled out some worms wart, pouring it into the cauldron filled with green soup. He stirred it until he thought it was ready, then grabbed a bowl and scooped up the soup, emptying it into his bowl. He grabbed a spoon and returned to the living room, sitting down once more. "Is that Snake and spider stew?" Oogie questioned. Alistar rolled his eyes, blowing on a spoonful. "No, it's Worms wart." Oogie grunted. "Snake and spider stew tastes much better." Alistar sighed in annoyance. He stood up and walked past his father. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room!" He answered. He stepped onto the lift and it pulled him up. Once upstairs, he stepped off and headed into his room, shutting the door. He put the soup on his nightstand and fell onto his bed. "Stupid dad...Always trying to get me to do everything like him! And it's always.

"The Skellington family will soon meet their fate!" Or "Jack his family's demise is close at hand!" He only cares about himself, and revenge! GAH!" He yelled, burying his face in his pillow, frustrated. He was also sick and tired of his father's threats. Whenever he challenged him, bothered him, interrupted his scheming, or argued with him Oogie threatened to take Alistar down to the lair. He shuddered at the thought of being in that lair.  
"...Stupid dad..." 

... 

The three figures ran from the gate, hurrying through the graveyard. The one with the tail led the way to an old mausoleum. He grabbed the door and grunted as he pulled it open. "Man, this thing is heavy!"

"Quit your whining and get inside, Lock!" The female yelled. She had mint green skin and long dark blue hair hanging in tangles to her waist. "I'm hurrying! And I'm not whining, Shock!" Lock argued. "Please tell me you're not starting a fight right now..." The third member of the trio spoke up. He had light blue skin and forest green messy hair hanging in his eye. "Shut up, Barrel!" Both Lock and Shock yelled at him. Barrel folded his arms, pouting as he went down the stairs, into the mausoleum. He sat in a corner, grabbing a pumpkin. He bit straight into it hungrily.

Due to the banishment, food hadn't been easy to come by. The youngest had lost most of his weight over the years. He was still short, though with the height of a teenager more than a twenty year old. Shock came down next. Growing up had been generous to her. While she still had her large nose and pointy chin, she the hourglass figure of a mature woman, with perfectly shaped legs. A real beauty at age twenty two. Lock was the last one down, having to kneel so as to not hit his head in the doorway. He was the tallest at about six feet now, with a narrow, lithe frame. His nose was still a bit big, but his face had shaped out so it wasn't as narrow now. His dark red hair hung to his chin, with his bangs styled as horns above his forehead, and the hair shorter in back than the two pieces on the sides of his face. He also grew out a small goatee. He sat down and grabbed a pumpkin, as did Shock. "I am SO sick of pumpkins!" Lock grumbled. "We all are, idiot. But what choice do we have? Security in town has improved over the years." Shock said. "Didn't Lock say he had a plan?" Barrel spoke up over a mouthful of pumpkin. Lock grinned. "As a matter of fact, I do..." Shock looked at him. "So let's hear it already!"

"Like I said, I'm gonna win over Jack's daughter. It'll take a while, but be totally worth it when I'm king of Halloween Town!" Shock groaned. "This again? I thought you had a REAL plan!"

"Shut up! It is a real plan! All I gotta do is seduce her. It'll be easy! Good girls love a bad boy." Shock and Barrel burst out laughing. "Lock you are SO not a bad boy!" Barrel laughed. Lock glared at them both, grabbing his signature weapon, a plunger, and whacking them both in the heads. "OW!" They both complained. Shock growled and swung her broom. Barrel threw a pumpkin At Lock but he ducked, making the pumpkin hit Shock instead. In just moments a three of them were wrestling on the stone floor. Finally both boys found themselves pinned under Shock. "Get off of me!"

"Let go!"

"First say I'm the smartest and strongest!"

"No way!" Both boys exclaimed. Shock cackled. "Then I'm staying right here! Or Lock can admit he's crushing on Skellington!" Lock growled. "I do NOT HAVE A CRUSH!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: What's This?

The day after Halloween, Meg walked through the graveyard with Zero floating beside her, barking to get her attention. The girl stopped her walk to look down at the ghost dog. "What is it, Zero? Do you want to play?" Zero barked once for yes and she smiled, picking up a stick. "Alright then boy, fetch!" She threw the stick and he flew after it. Zero was about to pick it up when a grayish-blue hand grabbed it. The ghost dog tilted his head as a male with messy forest green hair, no taller than her, came out. Meg furrowed her brow bone. "Uh...Excuse me can we have that back please? We were playing with it." The male grinned. "Well what do we have here..."

"It looks like a Skellington!" Meg spun around to face a woman with mint green skin and long, dark blue kinky hair. She felt a pull on her hair and turned around to face Barrel. "Why is your hair orange? Sally's is red." Meg looked confused. "I don't know. How do you know my family?"

"We have a past with yo-OW!" Barrel rubbed his head when a broomstick smacked him in the back of it. "Shut it, idiot! How we know your family doesn't matter. You shouldn't be this far in the graveyard alone..." The skeleton gulped and Zero growled, flying in front of Meg protectively. "Look, I don't want any trouble...We'll just get going..." Barrel looked confused then grabbed her arm. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"We didn't mean us, we want to be your friends!" Shock said, swinging an arm around her shoulders. "Why do you want to be my friends? I don't even know your names!"

"Oh! I'm Barrel!" Barrel grinned.

"And I'm Shock!" Shock introduced.

"And I'm Lock."

Meg jumped, spinning around when she heard a new voice behind her. She stumbled back a step so she didn't bump into him. Her breath caught and she blushed when she saw him. He had milky white skin, dark red hair framing his face with his bangs styled into horns, a tall, lithe figure and a goatee. She couldn't take her eye sockets off him. Wow, he's cute...Wait what? She thought. She shook her thoughts. "Sorry about that. I'm a, um, Meg. Meg Skellington. You scared me by sneaking up like that." Lock smiled flirtatiously. "Sorry about that...A pleasure to meet you, Meg." Lock held out his hand and she shook it.

He raised her hand to his face and kissed the back of it. Meg turned bright red. Lock released her hand. "Sorry if these two gave you a hard time. They're idiots."

"Hey!" Both Shock and Barrel exclaimed. Meg couldn't help but laugh. "You're all funny. Well it's nice to meet you all. I don't have many friends my age. Not many children in Halloween Town."

"Well we're actually 20, 21 and 22. But technically we still count as kids." Lock explained, smiling. "I see. So where do you live? I've never seen you guys before." Shock pointed to a nearby mausoleum. "There. It isn't much but, eh..." Meg frowned. "You live in an old mausoleum? You don't have a home?" Barrel kicked the ground, looking down. "We used to...But we had to leave. Oops, wasn't supposed to tell you that...!" Lock hit in the back of his head with a plunger. "Ow!" Barrel growled and hit Lock. Soon Meg was watching both boys fight. "...Do you guys always fight...?" She asked Shock. Shock sighed. "Yeah, we have anger issues...We've been together our entire lives." Meg was surprised and looked at Shock. "Really? Wow, that's incredible! I feel terrible that you guys don't have a proper home...I wish I could help." Shock was taken aback as she felt a pang in her heart. No ones ever wanted to help them before...Or felt sorry for them. Meg noticed and put a hand on Shock's shoulder. "Shock you okay? If it's something I said, I'm sorry-"

"N-No. It's not that. It's just...We're not used to such kindness...It's new to us. We're used to people hating us." The skeleton girl frowned and furrowed her brow bone. "Why would people hate you? You seem perfectly friendly to me..."

"It's...It's what we did when we were younger. We-" She cut herself off he was about to tell this girl their secret! What was happening to her? Meg looked confused. "You what?" Shock shook her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Yeah what Shock said." Lock agreed. Both girls turned to look at the boys. They had stopped fighting and were bruised up. Barrel stood up, holding his stomach as it growled. "Guys I'm hungry..." Shock face palmed herself and put her hands on her hips. "You're always hungry!"

"No I mean it! I haven't eaten all day!" Suddenly Lock hunched over as well. "For once Barrel's right...I'm starving..." Shock rolled her eyes. "You're both ba-" She stopped as her own stomach demanded food as well. "Okay, okay fine. Let's get some pumpkins..." Meg's eyesockets widened in shock. "Raw pumpkins? Is that what you eat?"

"That's all we can get." Lock answered. Meg scowled, crossing her arms. "Unacceptable. You guys wait here and I'll be right back." Before the trio could argue the girl had run off. Zero followed behind her. "Where's she going?" Barrel asked. "I have no idea..." Shock answered. She sat down, leaning against a gravestone. Lock looked down at her. "By the way, don't think I couldn't hear you while we were fighting. What happened to you Shock? You almost gave us away!" Shock glared up at him. "I don't know what happened okay?! She made me feel weird...I think it was guilt..." Barrel's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What? YOU? Feeling guilt?!" Barrel then burst out laughing and fell over. Lock couldn't hold in his laughter and doubled over. Shock growled and grabbed her broomstick, hitting them both. "OW!" They complained. "I'm not joking! Meg actually seems genuine. I don't think she's ever heard of us." Lock scoffed. "Good. That makes this much easier then." "Actually...I think Shock is right. I like her." Barrel spoke up. "Oh come on! She's a Skellington! A SKELLINGTON!" Lock yelled. "So?! Who cares?! What's our deal with the Skellingtons anyway?! Jack had only tried to help us! He knew that Oogie cwould cook-"

"DON'T you DARE BRING THAT UP! We agreed to never talk about that again!" Lock was livid with anger now. Shock suddenly stood up, getting in Lock's face. "MY POINT IS WHY DO WE STILL HATE THE SKELLINGTONS, LOCK?! Besides you're one to talk! You kissed her hand!"

"To charm her you idiot!"

"I think Lock just likes her but he's too proud to admit it." Barrel spoke up. The devil and witch turned to him. Lock blushed. "I do not! How many times do I have to say it?!" Shock smirked. "Then why are you blushing?" Lock growled. "I'm not blushing! I'm just hot that's all!" He protested. Barrel snickered. "Sure you are..." Lock lunged at Barrel and tackled him to the ground. Shock sighed as they started to fight again. Luckily the fight didn't last long. Both boys looked up as they heard barking. "That's Zero!" Barrel exclaimed in surprise.

Soon the ghost dog flew into sight, a smelting girl with pumpkin orange hair following after. She held a basket in her hand, covered in a cloth. Both boys stood up and dusted themselves off as Meg ran up. "Sorry I took so long. I had to run home real quick. My parents are working so no one was home. Here!" She held up the basket. Barrel perked up as he caught the scent of food. "Mmm...! Something smells delicious!" Shock stepped forward and took the basket. She pulled back the cloth carefully and froze, eyes wide. All three of them stared, stunned. Meg just smiled warmly. "I hope you like it." Barrel reached in the basket and pulled out a warm loaf of bread. Lock reached in and pulled out some cooked meat, while Shock pulled out a pumpkin pie that was still warm. "What...What's all this for?" Shock asked. "Well I went home and cooked some stuff for you guys! Go ahead try it!" Lock inspected the meat and looked at Shock and Barrel. He picked up some meat and took a bite, eyes widening. Meg waited expectantly for his opinion. He swallowed. "It's...delicious!" Barrel and Shock grabbed meat as well and ate. "Mmmmm! It is delicious!" They both said. Meg grinned happily. "I'm so glad you all like it!" Barrel tore off some bread and ate it. "The bread is so soft and so good...!" Meg giggled and watched the trio as they ate hungrily. She was surprised by the time they finished. There wasn't even a crumb left of food! They all sat down, with the exception of Barrel, who was lieing on his back. "I never thought I'd say this but...I'm stuffed..." Lock and Shock's jaws dropped. "WHAT?!" Barrel looked up. "What? All that food filled me up!"

"It's a miracle...!" Lock exclaimed. Shock looked at Meg. "We've never heard Barrel say that before...Ever!"

"I guess you guys haven't had a real home cooked meal before?" Shock shook her head. "You're right. We haven't...Why'd you go through so much trouble for us?"

"Well why not? You guys are very nice, I'm having fun hanging out with you all and you can't live on raw pumpkins." Meg stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Plus you guys are my friends, now." Shock put her hands over her heart. The pangs were stronger now. Shock didn't like them. "You...You didn't have to do that...We've survived on raw pumpkins for sixteen years..."

"Sixteen years?! That's it, from now on, no more raw pumpkins. I'll bring you guys food to eat, okay?" Meg jumped when she felt Barrel hug her. "Really?! You're the best! I like you!" Meg laughed softly, smiling. "I like you all too." Shock couldn't help but give a warm smile. Me too...Thanks Meg...Really, thank you..." Lock looked at them when he saw his cohorts staring at him. "Thank you, Meg...This is very generous of you..." When she smiled, Lock smiled and he felt his face heat up. Was he blushing again? And what was this feeling in him? It felt like wings or something flying around his stomach, and his heart was pounding. What was happening to him?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Be on guard

"Bye Meg! Don't forget to come back tomorrow!" Barrel called as the skeleton girl was leaving. Shock waved. "Be careful going home!" Meg smiled, stopping to wave back. "Don't worry I will! Bye Lock, bye Shock, bye Barrel! Good night!" Lock sat on a gravestone, waving simple. "See ya tomorrow, Meg!" He smiled unknowingly and Shock snickered. Lock turned to look at her. "Now why are you laughing?"

"Lock is in love, Lock is in love...!" She sang. Barrel laughed and Shock growled, blushing madly. "S-Shut up!" Meg giggled and hurried through the graveyard. She and Zero failed to notice the bright light green eyes watching her from the shadows. Alistar scowled, hiding behind the large tree. "So someone else has their sights set on Skellington? Dad isn't gonna like this...Not at all...This can complicate the mission." He snuck through the graveyard unseen, making his way to the treehouse. He hopped in the cage and pulled himself up to the doorway in the tree. He opened the cage and crept out, stepping onto the floor. The boards squeaked and he flinched. So much for sneaking in... "ALISTAR! Is that you?" Alistar grumbled. "Yeah dad, it's me." He watched as Oogie Boogie came into view from the kitchen. "Ah good. Well, did you make a good first impression on her?"

"No dad I couldn't even talk to her."

"What?! Why not!" Alistar looked at him. "Because these three other people were hanging around her! Two boys and a girl." Oogie went silent, fuming. After sixteen years they decided to show up, only to interfere with his plans...He balled his hands into fists. "Tell me everything...NOW!" Alistar stepped back, startled by his father's anger. "...The first one was some boy dressed as a skeleton, the second was a girl, a witch. And the third was a boy, a devil." Oogie's eyes narrowed. "So the trio has survived all these years...I must admit I'm surprised. Continue."

"They befriended her. When she left for a while, I overheard them talking amongst themselves. I believe they have a plan of their own. But there's a problem...A bigger one..." Oogie crossed his arms, waiting. "And...?" "The two actually like her...and the third...They believe he has...feelings for her, despite their plan"... "WHAT?! UNACCEPTABLE! If they get too close to her they'll warn her about me! Then sixteen years of plotting will be wasted, and I'll never have my revenge!" Oogie hit the wall and Alistar jumped, startled. "We can't let the two lovebirds to get too close...Chang of plans! You will woo her and turn her against them! I know some secrets that should do the trick..."

"Wait, wait, wait! I told you I am NOT romancing her!" Alistar yelled defiantly. Oogie glared and grabbed his throat, slamming him into the wall. Alistar grunted and his eyes widened in fear. "Now...You were saying, son...?" Alistar gulped. "Y-Yes sir! I'll win her over!" Oogie released him and he rubbed his throat. "That's a good boy...Now come on, I made snake and spider stew." As he turned to retreat to the kitchen, Alistar made a face. "Snake and spider stew? Again? Great...Just great..." 

...

Meg hurried through the graveyard, swinging the gate to the town square open. Her heels clicked against the cobblestone as she ran, heading past the guillotine and up the path to the large manor before her. A small car was parked in the driveway, meaning her father was already home. She opened the front door, shutting it behind her quickly. "I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, pumpkin!" Her mother called. She walked into the kitchen and hugged the ragdoll tightly. "Hi mama! Hi papa!" She threw her arms around her father, sitting at the table with some letters. He smiled. "There's my little pumpkin princess! Someone's in a good mood, h'm?" Meg nodded enthusiastically. "I made some new friends today! We hung out all day and had so much fun!" Sally looked over from the stove where she was cooking dinner. "Really? That's wonderful! A sweet girl like you needs friends. Anyone we know?"

"Maybe. They did mention you guys." Jack looked up, listening closely. "What are their names, pumpkin?" He asked. Meg smiled happily. "Lock, Shock and Barrel!" Sally gasped, almost burning herself. Jack dropped his letters. furrowing his browbones. "What?! Those three?! But that's impossible, I-"

"Jack! Calm down! I'm sure there's an explanation..." Meg frowned in confusion. "Mama? Papa...? What's wrong?" Jack stood up, pacing the kitchen quickly and angrily. "What's wrong is your new friends. Trust me, when I tell you they're not to be trusted. Those three have a reputation for lying straight to your face. They are mischievous, sneaky, troublemaking little-"

"Shhh...Jack it's okay..." Sally came over and stopped him, holding his hands in her own. He stopped pacing and held them gently. "I'm sorry my beloved Sally...My temper got the better of me. Meagan where exactly did you find them? It wasn't a treehouse was it?" Meg shook her head, still confused. "You mean that treehouse in the south graveyard? No, a mausoleum in the in the west graveyard. A big one. They don't have a home, papa." Jack grimaced. Why would they be living in a mausoleum? Why not the treehouse? Something didn't add up. "Which reminds me...I'm sorry mama." Sally looked at her daughter. "For what sweetheart?"

"I took some food today and fed it to them. They were gonna eat raw pumpkins. When I asked they said they had no choice." Sally frowned. "That's terrible! It's a miracle they're still alive...You did the right thing hon. Right, Jack?"

"I suppose...even troublemaking kids deserve to eat too..." He agreed reluctantly. Meg smiled. "Thanks mama, thanks papa. Can I still be friends with them? Please? They're really sweet. I promise I'll be careful!" Sally looked at Jack. If they said no, Meg might sneak out, like she herself had done once. If they tried stopping her, she could get mad. Jack seemed to read what Sally was thinking on her face. "No going anywhere with them. And absolutely no going out after dark to see them. And Zero must always be with you. They are the only other kids around here after all...And you're a growing teenager, with a need to socialize." Jack reasoned. Meg grinned and hugged them both tightly. "Oh thank you! I promise I'll listen! You guys are the best parents ever!" Sally smiled and Jack chuckled, hugging back and kissing her head. "Alright go get ready for dinner. It's almost ready." Meg let go and ran upstairs quickly. Jack turned to Sally. "After dinner I'm going to that mausoleum. Something isn't right. Why live in a graveyard when they have a treehouse?" Sally nodded. "Alright. But be careful. And promise me you won't do anything rash? She's a smart girl. She knows what she should and shouldn't do." Jack smiled. "I know. That's why I showed leniency." Sally smiled and kissed him, then returned to the stove, grabbing the pot and setting it on the table.

Bowls were already out, along with spoons. "Dinner!" She announced. Meg ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Mmm! Cheesy potato and meat soup!" She took her setting and Jack served the food. When Sally was seated he smiled at his family. "Alright. Let's eat!" 

... 

"That soup was delicious as always Mama!" Meg exclaimed as she helped her mother wash the dishes. "Thank you hon. And thank you for helping me with the dishes."

"I love helping you mama. Where's papa going?" Sally looked at Jack. "He has to take care of something, but he'll be back later. I know, why don't we make some pumpkin pie for when he gets home?" The skeleton girl grinned. "Yeah! Pumpkin pie! Sound good papa?" Jack kissed Sally then their daughter's forehead. "Pumpkin pie sounds perfectly wonderful! I can't wait to hurry home and get back home now." Sally smiled as he headed for the door, opening it. Zero lie in his dog bed, taking a nap, not hearing Jack open the door and leaving.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Straighten out your act.

Jack hurried down the walk to the gate. Once there he unlocked it, slipping through effortlessly. He shut the gate and stepped through the town square. Mr. Hyde tipped his hat, as did the other two Mr. Hydra beneath. "Good evening, Jack! Beautiful night for a walk, h'm?" Jack stopped momentarily, greeting his friend. "Good evening, Mr. Hyde. Yes it is. I'm afraid I can't stay and chat. I'm on my way to the graveyard to take care of business." Mr. Hyde, all three of them, nodded. "I understand. Perhaps another time them. Good night, Jack!" Jack waved before hurrying through the town gate, looking around as he walked down the path to the gate near the old cave in the graveyard.

Upon entering the south graveyard, he spotted the mausoleum just across the bridge and around a corner. He quickly crossed, making a beeline for the mausoleum. He could feel his anger rising. Those three had the nerve to talk to HIS daughter! "Just wait till I see them...And if they're up to their old tricks again..." Jack threatened. He approached the mausoleum and gave the door three hard knocks of urgency. "Meg is that you? Did you bring more food?"

"You idiot! What if that isn't her?"

"Who else would come here, Shock?" He heard Barrel ask just before the stone door opened, to reveal the one person the trio never expected to see at their door. "J-J-Jack Sk-Skellington!" Barrel shouted in shock. Shock pulled him behind her and stepped up to the doorway. "What are you doing here and how did you find us?!" Jack crossed his arms. "My daughter told me. What are you three up to THIS time? And where's Lock?"

"We're not up to anything! And Lock is asleep. Hey!" Shock was moved aside as Jack stepped in, walking down the stairs. When he saw the devil curled up on the floor he bent over, tapping Lock on the shoulder. The male rolled over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. The sight of an angry Jack made him scream and bolt over to the wall. "Jack?! What are you doing here?! Shock! Barrel!" The two came running down to stand with Lock defensively. Jack straightened. "You three were hanging out with my daughter! You three better tell me what you're up to or I'll-"

"We're not up to anything! We don't serve Oogie anymore! We've been fighting to survive out here for sixteen years!" Lock snapped angrily. Barrel wrapped his arms around his stomach and Jack finally noticed how thin

They all were. "They're almost as thin as I am..." He thought.

"...It's impressive you all have survived out here."

"Yeah not easy when all you eat are raw pumpkins..." Shock muttered. Jack relaxed slightly. "So you three have actually been keeping out of trouble?"

"Well except for bringing back Oog-" Barrel was silenced when Lock hit him in the back of his head. Jack's eyesockets widened then narrowed. "What was that?"

"N-nothing! Honest!" Lock stammered nervously. "I knew it! You three brought back Oogie Boogie! Again! After all of my warnings! Where is he!?"

"Nice going, Barrel!...He's probably at the tree house. We ran away after we brought him back." Shock answered reluctantly. Jack widened one of his sockets. "Oh? And why is that?" The trio was silent, looking at their feet. "Tell me or else I'll scare you so bad-"

"He tried to eat us!" Barrel blurted out in fear. Shock and Lock looked at him. "Sorry guys but Jack is still scary!" He whined. Jack was taken aback. Oogie had tried to eat them? Really? At Jack's bewildered expression Lock turned red in embarrassment. "He...tried cooking us into a stew...There. I said it okay?! Exactly as you had said. We grabbed Barrel and ran. We haven't went there since." Jack took it all in. "They had actually abandoned Oogie... Who's to say they're not making their own plans though?" Jack thought.

"Alright I believe you. But I'm watching you three! If I find out you are planning something involving my daughter, I will make you all pay! Understood?" The trio nodded cautiously.  
"Good." Jack straightened himself and turned to leave. "Oh and one more thing...I'll be watching you especially closely, Lock!" The tall skeleton walked up the stairs and shut the mausoleum doors behind him. Barrel calmed down, stepping out from behind Shock. "Wow...Jack is still scary as ever!"

"I hate to say it...But you're right." Shock agreed. Lock scoffed, crossing his arms. "Please! He was so NOT scary! Wimps..." Shock got in his face, glaring at him. "And who do you think you are calling US wimps?! You were just as scared as us!"

"Was not!" Lock argued. Shock snorted her disagreement. "Is that why you screamed like a girl and ran?" She taunted. "And you were barely able to talk to him! Even I wasn't stuttering!" Barrel snickered. Lock growled, swinging his plunger at them both. "Shut up!" They jumped back and laughed. "Not to mention how red you were! He embarassed you sooo bad!" Barrel burst into another fit of laughter. Lock screamed in anger, pushing them both aside and storming up the stairs. "That's it! I'm going outside to get some space away from YOU idiots!" He opened the door and slammed it shut, hard. "Morons...Stupid Jack...What'd he mean by watching me "especially closely" anyway?"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Oogie Boogie is back

Zero's ears perked up as the front door to the manor opened. He watched the tall skeleton walk in, stepping into the living room to see his wife sewing on the couch. "Sally I'm home." Sally looked up and stood, embracing him as she kissed him. "Well? Did you find them?" Jack sighed, placing a bony hand on his skull. "Yes, I did. It was exactly as she said, but worse." The ragdoll bit her lip, fighting to hold her worry back. "Worse...? How much worse?" Jack gently grasped her hands in his, holding them close to him. "They had been living off raw pumpkins for sixteen years. After I defeated Oogie those three were stubborn enough to bring him back once again." When Sally heard this she gasped and her fear got the better of her. "What?! You mean he...he's back?! But how?"

"I don't know how. But there's more...After they brought him back Oogie betrayed them and tried cooking them into a stew. So they abandoned him and the treehouse and have been surviving on their own ever since. I feel terrible for them. I still don't trust them but nobody deserves that. I don't think they're lying Sally...I think they're telling the truth..." Sally felt tears form in her eyes and Jack pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "That's awful! Jack we can't let them keep eating pumpkins! They'll die if they do. Maybe we can let Meg take them some food each day. I'll cook it myself." Jack thought, grimacing. "Well...Alright, as long as Zero accompanies her." Sally smiled, drying her eyes. "We can worry about Oogie in the future. Right now let's focus on our daughter. Her happiness is what's important right now." Jack smiled, kissing her gently. "As always my dear, you're absolutely right..."  
...

Meg sat in her room, brushing her pumpkin orange hair out in front of her mirror. She was unaware Sam had came in until she saw his reflection, making her jump. "Oh Sam! I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?" Sam looked up blankly. He still hadn't gotten the hang of emotions yet. "A few minutes. Who is this...Lock you mentioned..." Meg blushed. "Oh just a new friend is all...nothing more..." Sam studied her face, taking mental notes. "...Your skull is turning red...Unusual...Are you okay?" At least he learned how to worry. "I'm fine! Just...a little warm! That's all!" Sam blinked. "...The temperature is approximately 69 degrees in here...Below warm temperatures." Meg facepalmed herself and sighed. "This is going to be a long night..."

Bright glowing green eyes watched from the shadows as Jack had left the cemetery earlier that evening. "Great...He's actually letting his daughter hang out with them! I was hoping the boneman would assist me and forbid it. It would've made my mission much easier...Not that it would've been hard to begin with!" Alistair scoffed. He kept to the shadows as he followed Jack home. When they reached the manor he checked each window until he found the room he was looking for...On the second floor. He cursed as he fought to keep his balance on the ledge. "Damnit I wish I could fly...Stupid powers...Alright now I can begin my observation...Know thy enemy..." He whispered before falling into silence, watching the princess of Halloween. Was she blushing? Wait was she thinking about that devil boy? Did she have a crush on him?! "No, no, no! This is bad...Damnit I have to tell Oogie. This just got a lot harder..." He climbed down to the ground slowly, so as not to fall. When he was on the ground safely, he hurried through the darkness toward the town gate.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A better plan

"He WHAT?!" Alistar had to cover his ears as Oogie yelled. Geez he was loud when he was angry... "I said Jack is letting her hang out with them! And that's not all...They told Jack what happened sixteen years ago! He knows you're back! But that's not the worst part..." Oogie raised one non-existant eyebrow, putting his hands on his hips. "How can it get worse than THIS?!" Oogie demanded in a booming voice. "I think the princess is crushing on the devil..." Oogie quaked with rage. Alistar almost wished he hadn't said that last part. "SHE HAS FEELINGS?! FOR LOCK?!" Alistar covered his ears again. "Yes! Stop with the shouting already! Are you trying to make me go deaf?!"

"This means we have to accelerate the plan. Whatever you do, don't let them get close! Somehow she MUST discover their secret! Then when she's heartbroken you will come and comfort her and lure her here! I will capture her and force Jack to trade me his crown for the life of his daughter, then I'll destroy them both! And that ragdoll!" Oogie laughed wickedly while Alistar stared in irritation. "You're kidding me...Are you seriously changing the plan?! AGAIN?! How am I supposed to do this when you keep changing the plan?! Stick to a plan already and we'll finish this a lot sooner!" Alistar snapped. When he was done he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Damn it I need some time to rest..." He stormed past his father and left the living room, heading to the upper area of the treehouse, slamming the makeshift door to his room shut behind him.

Lock sat in his secluded area of the mausoleum, knees pulled up to his chest as he thought. "Stupid Shock and Barrel...They have no idea what they're talking about! Me! Crushing on Jack's princess! Like THAT would ever happen...I don't care if she's nice to us, feeds us or even that she's funny! Or innocent...Or beautiful...Not to mention her warm smile..." Lock smiled unbeknownst to himself, cheeks growing warm. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in some glass and his eyes widened. He slapped himself in the face, hard. "What am I saying?! What am I DOING?! Get a grip on yourself Lock! This is NOT you! You're tough, fearless, and heartless! Trust no one, remember? Get her out of your head and focus on the plan! Damn it! The plan is to make her fall in love with me so I can get the throne! How am I supposed to seduce her when I can't even stop thinking about her?! You've REALLY screwed yourself this time, Lock!"

"Do I have to chain you up or are you talking the invisible man? Because you look completely insane right now Lock..." Lock practically jumped three feet high, squealing in surprise when he heard the intruder. He turned his head and glared venomously at Shock as she stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed over chest. "SHOCK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?! How long have you standing there?!" Shock rolled her eyes. "Oh please...Don't be such a drama queen...And I've been standing here long enough..." She lowered her arms and walked over, crouching to sit beside him. "Where's Barrel? Isn't he being nosy as well?"

"Nope. He's asleep. Lock why don't you just admit it...Besides how will you expect to get rid of her if you become king when you can't stop thinking about her? And why does it always have to be a scheme anyway? We don't have a boss anymore...We're free..." Lock grimaced and looked away. "Because scheming is all we know Shock...Trouble is all we're good at..." Shock pursed her lip in thought. "Well...what if we tried something new? You know...being good?" Lock snapped his head back. Now he was looking at her like SHE had gone insane. "Who's calling who crazy now? In case you hadn't notice Shock...THE ENTIRE TOWN HATES US! Not to mention we're banned! Besides what we even know about being good? Nothing! That's what!" Shock scowled at him. "You never know, we might like it! It might be easier than being evil! We certainly could be a lot better off, that's for sure!" Lock groaned in frustration and stood up, stomping past Shock. Shock got to her feet and watched him leave. "And where are you going?!"

"Outside where no one will bother me!" Lock yelled angrily. He opened the mausoleum door and hurried outside, slamming the heavy door shut behind him.

A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone who loves this story! It makes me so happy to see all reviews, favorites and follows! So as a reward to all Meg Skellington fans, I am letting everyone help me decide what the next chapter will be about! Do you want to see Meg x Lock? Maybe Lock and Alistar confronting eachother? More of Sam's lessons in emotions? Jack and Sally and the trio? Meg meeting Alistar? Please tell me in the reviews what chapter you'd like to see! The one with the most votes will be chapter 16! I need those votes everyone!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Can't shake this feeling

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so happy to see so many people shipping MegxLock! Sorry for the late update, but I had been really busy. I am pleased to announce that I have started a Corpse Bride sequel for the VictorxEmily fans! Let's face it that ending was terrible. Anyway I have counted all the votes and the winner is...MegxLock! However I got inspiration for Meg/Alistar and Lock/Alistar! So without further introductions, on to the next chapter!

Meg sat patiently in one of the chairs seated at the table, waiting for her mother to finish packing a basket of baked foods. When she put a pumpkin pie inside and covered the basket with a cloth, the young skeleton stood up and carefully picked up the basket. "Thanks Mama! They're going to love this!" The ragdoll smiled and hugged her quickly. "Okay hurry and take this while everything is still hot. Be careful pumpkin and don't wander."

"Alright Mama I won't. I'll be back before dark." Meg whistled for Zero before leaving the manor. She hurried through the square and out the cemetery gate.

...

After passing through another gate she hurried to the mausoleum and knocked.

"Who is it?" Meg smiled as she recognized the voice of Shock.

"Shock it's me Meg! I brought today's food delivery!"

"One second!"

Meg waited while the trio argued inside. Lock was doing the most shouting.

"What does that mean?!"

"You need to open the door for her, Romeo!"

"What did you say!?"

"Can we just open the door? I'm hu-"

"SHUT UP BARREL!" Lock and Shock yelled. After another moment the door opened to reveal the devil himself.

"Damn it Shock...Oh uh...Hey Meg..." Lock cleared his throat, trying to keep his cool. Meg smiled and did her best not to blush. "Hi Lock...Oh! I brought you all todays delivery!" She eagerly held up the basket. Lock had to kick Barrel back as he tried to get through the doorway.

"Don't even think about it Barrel! Come on in then. Before Barrel goes rabbid."  
The tall devil led her inside and shut the door behind her. When Meg stepped down the stairs she saw Shock restraining Barrel.

"Hurry and hand out the food Lock!"

Lock stuck out his tongue at her before taking out a few plates and dividing some of the food among the three of them. As soon as Lock was finished Barrel snatched up his plate and dug in ravenously. Lock rolled his eyes as he took his own plate.

"I can't believe your folks are letting you hang out with us." He mused before taking a bite of meat. Meg gave him a slightly puzzled look.

"Why is that? My parents are the nicest in Halloween Town."

"Because we don't have a good history with them." Barrel blurted out around a mouth full of food. Shock and Lock quickly spun to smack him in the back of his head.

"Shut up you idiot!" Shock snapped.

"What do you mean exactly by...that?" The young skeleton was confused now. Shock and Barrel pushed Lock from behind.

"Hey! It's nothing. Really. Let's just say we're outcasts...No one likes us." Lock grumbled, trying to move off the topic quickly.

Meg bit her lip and carefully slid her hand over Lock's. The action caught the devil by surprise, making his cheeks red.

"That's not true...I like you...A-all of you I mean! You're my best friends." Meg blushed herself, catching her words quickly. Lock glanced away as he blushed a brighter shade of red. He ignored the snickering of Shock and Barrel. The rest of the visit was quiet after that. Meg and Lock could hardly look at eachother without their faces burning up.

...

When it came time to leave Meg bid the trio good night and began walking through the cemetary. Zero reappeared and flew beside her, but stopped to growl when they reached the gate. Meg stopped as well and looked around. Zero didn't act like this unless someone was near. Someone they didn't know.

"Who's there? As the princess of Halloween I order you to come out!"

"Alright, alright! Geez..." Slowly a hooded youth stepped out from behind a tall tombstone, startling lime green eyes glowing as they watched her. He eyed her carefully until Zero barked at him. He jumped back and scowled.

"Who are you? And were you spying on me?" Meg narrowed her eyesocket in suspicion. A trait she inherited from her father.

"The name is Alistar, and yes. Forgive me but your beauty captivated me. I couldn't look away." Alistar said smoothly. Meg took a step back.

"Um thank you...I'm sorry, I'm not used to people staring at me..."

"But you just said you're the princess right? People should always be looking at you! They should be admiring you..."

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly deal with attention like that. It would be far to nerve racking. You seem very nice...Really. But I should be getting home..." She turned but suddenly he grabbed her wrist. She gasped in shock and faced him.

"Oh come on it's barely sundown...Wanna see something cool?" Alistar waited for an answer. He didn't know that a certain devil had come out from the Mausoleum, watching Meg leave. Lock took it on himself to make sure Meg made it out of the cemetary safely. So when he saw the newcomer he immediately went alert and stormed over, hiding behind a tombstone. He had to bite back his anger when he grabbed the skeleton girl.

"Thanks but I really have to go...Goodbye Alistar! Maybe some other time!" She quickly ran through the gate. Alistar cursed when she left.

"Damnit! I was so close! I just had to get her to the treehouse...!"

Lock's eyes widened in disbelief. Treehouse?! It couldn't be...

I have to find out who this guy is... he thought.

Lock stepped out of hiding and stormed up, grabbing Alistar's should. He spun his around and pushed him to the ground. At first Alistar was caught off guard. But when he saw Lock his facial expression changed to irritation.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing touching Meg like that? Answer me! And what's this I hear about a treehouse?" Lock demanded. Alistar just gave him a smirk and laughed.

"You must be Lock...Dad told me so much about you. My names Alistar, devil boy. What's wrong? Are you jealous? Are you afraid I'm going to steal her away from you? Don't worry I have no interest in her. But dad does..."

Lock froze in momentary fear. This guy knew him...But how? His father told him about him? Then it clicked. He grit his teeth in anger. "You're his son aren't you? That backstabbing Oogie Boogie is your father isn't he!"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Guess you're smarter than dad made you out to be! Tell you what, bring the princess to MY treehouse, and dad won't destroy you when he takes the crown from Jack and rules Halloweentown. He might even thank you with a reward."

Lock kicked him as he tried standing, sending him back into the dirt. "Like hell I will! I refuse to have anything to do with Oogie! And stay away from Meg! Don't touch her!" Alistar raised a brow and then his eyes widened.

"I get it...You're falling in love with her! She's the daughter of your enemy! The one who banished you guys from Town!" Alistar yelled.

Lock hesitated a moment. Was Alistar right? Was he actually falling in love? Even deep down he knew it was true. He was abandoning his own plans of domination for love. Alistar chuckled cruelly.

"I bet at first you had your own plan for revenge. A plan to takeover Halloweentown for yourself. She was supposed to be a pawn." Lock's silence gave him the confirmation he needed. This was perfect. His father would love this! Then Oogie would finally be proud of him and pay him attention!

"It'd be a shame if Meg found out...Not just about your little plan, but your past too! How you tried to overthrow her father, how you helped bring his arch enemy back from death not once, but twice...Of course she doesn't have to ever know, not as long as you keep my secrets and help me...if not, not only will I take her from you, but I'll tell her everything and make her hate you. You three will be all alone again...Think about my offer Lock...Think long and hard..." Lock didn't move as Alistar got up and vanished into the shadows. His heart felt like it was in a vice grip, being crushed by an unseen force. Now what was he supposed to do?


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A longing that I've never known

Lock hurried back to the mausoleum, slamming the door shut behind him. He rushed down the stairs. Shock gave him a look of confusion as she watched him run.

"What's going on with you, now?"

Lock slumped against the far wall, staring at the stone floor.

"We're in trouble..." The devil muttered, with a hint of fear in his voice. Barrel looked over.

"Why?"

"Just keep calm okay guys? No matter what I'm about to tell you..." Shock and Barrel listened in disbelief as Lock retold his meeting with Alistar, unable to say anything.

"Well?"

"We're not in trouble...We're DEAD." Shock corrected him.

"I can't believe Oogie has a son!" Barrel exclaimed. Lock and Shock both looked at him.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You idiot!" Lock got up and grabbed Barrel by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"Oogie is blackmailing to reveal our secret to Meg, unless I turn her over to him, and all you care about is that has a son?! What about Meg?! She's our friend! She's-"

"LOCK! Stop it!" Shock pulled Barrel from his grip. Lock took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"Sorry, Barrel...Alistar just has me..."

"Angry. We understand. Lock we may be new to the whole 'being-good' thing, but we have to save Meg. You know what Oogie will do to her...If her knowing our secret will keep her away from them, then we have no choice." Shock said sadly. Lock looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Are you kidding me?! She'll hate us! She'll never speak to us again..." Lock was rewarded with a hard whack from Shock's broom stick.

"OW!"

"Stop being selfish! Besides you don't know that! She's kind...Maybe she'll understand and forgive us. And even if she doesn't, at least she'll be safe."

Lock bit his lip, thinking about her words. He knew she was right...He just didn't know if he could let her go. He denied it at first, but he knew all along, deep down inside, that he had in fact fallen in love with the Pumpkin Princess of Halloween. He didn't care she was a Skellington. He didn't think he could live without her. But he also couldn't bear anything happening to her.

"Alright, fine...I'll tell her the truth...Tomorrow night."

...

Meg was seated at her mirror in her room, brushing out her long pumpkin-orange hair. A knock at her door caught her attention.

"Come in!"

Sally stepped into the room and stood by her daughter. "Hello pumpkin...Did you have a nice time?"

The young skeleton smiled up at her mother.

"Yes, mama I did. Mama, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Honey. Ask away."

"Say there's this...guy that you hang out with. You really really really like him, but he's an...outcast. No one else likes him or his siblings. What should you do?" Meg asked. She fidgetted with her brush. Sally smiled and took the brush in one hand, holding the girl's hair in her other. Meg relaxed as the ragdoll began brushing her hair.

"Well I would follow my heart and tell him how I feel. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks of him. What matters is what you think of him..." Sally smiled warmly, gently running the brush through Meg's hair. Meg smiled.

"How did you and papa fall in love?"

The woman was momentarily caught off guard by the question.

"How did we fall in love? Well...I suppose it happened on my first day...Your grandpa had just created me and I was eager to get out of the lab. I snuck out while he was taking a nap. I explored the town square on Halloween night. That was when I saw . He came dancing about in his pumpkin king costume, waving his long bony arms this way and that. He had ...charisma. I couldn't help fall in love with him. Then he shed his costume and he looked straight at me. After the celebration we introduced ourselves. He didn't know our feelings went deeper than friendship yet. But that one Christmas Eve changed that. He returned my feelings on Spiral Hill...I will never forget that night." Sally finished brushing Meg's hair.

"Does that help?" Meg nodded.

"Yes mama, it does. Thanks. I better get some sleep." The skeleton hugged her mother goodnight before getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Pumpkin. Sweet scary dreams."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lock bit his lip, anxious. He stood on Spiral Hill, waiting. He promised the others he would tell Meg the truth. He would do it to keep her safe...He was terrified. Terrified because he knew there was a chance she would get mad, and never forgive them. A large chance. There was a smaller chance she would forgive them, but he didn't keep his hopes up.

"Just relax Lock, you don't know that...You know her better than that." His heart began pounding the moment he saw her. She was approaching the hill with Zero in tow.

"So you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah..." He looked at her and took a deep breath. Screw it...It's now or never...

"Meg the truth is-"

"That he's been lieing to you... from the very beginning." The devil's blood ran cold. That voice... He turned around, eyes wide with fear. Sure enough none other than Alistar himself was walking up the hill. Meg scowled heavily in confusion, crossing her arms protectively.

"Alistar? What are you doing here? What are you talking about...?"

"I'm talking about HIM. He thought he could keep it a secret..." He pointed an accusing finger at Lock. Meg looked at Lock. "Secret? Lock what is he taking about?"

"Meg, You have to believe me-"

"No she doesn't! I've keeping tabs on him. And his siblings. Did you know after his second defeat that Oogie was brought back? He lives in the old trrehouse."

"WHAT?! Oogie Boogie?! Papa told me about him...But how?" Alistar glared at Lock threateningly.

"How else? They did it. They were going to help him overthrow your father, but after Oogie tried to eat them, they ran." Lock felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Lock, why didn't you just tell me?" Meg frowned. She started to reach for him.

"Because that isnt all. They decided to handle things themselves. Lock decided he would romance you so he could take the throne from you! He was using you for power." Alistar finished at last. Lock began to tremble with fear. He was startled when he felt a tear slide down his face. He was heartbroken when he saw the look of hurt on the skeleton.

"Lock...please...tell me he's lieing! You guys wouldn't do that! YOU wouldn't do that! Right?" She was pleading with him.

"It...it is...At first! But then I met you! I fell in love with you! Meg you have to believe me! Please!" He was crying now. Meg just stepped back.

"Because I'm a Skellington?! The heiress to the throne?!" She turned and ran quickly, hurrying through the graveyard.

"MEG! Wait!" Lock called after her. He stared at Alistar.

"Why did you do that?!"

"You really think I didn't know? That you'd try and diffuse us by telling her yourself? Of course I knew! Now we can proceed as planned..." Before the devil could even speak, he turned away and vanished, taking to the shadows. Once he was all alone, he fell to his knees and cried, for the first time...


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Tearing Me Apart.

A knock sounded on the door to the bedroom as Meg cried on her bed. When she heard the knock she looked up.

"Come in..." The door opened and a ragdoll woman stepped in, frowning in concern.

"Honey I know you're upset, but your father and I would like to show you something. You've been inside for days now, with no one to talk to..."

"I've been talking to Sam." Meg lazily pointed at the half burned figure sitting by her dresser. "He's still grasping conversation though." Sally walked over and stroked the skeleton's hair.

"Well I think this surprise might be able to help. Come, your father is already at Grandpa's waiting for us." Sally smiled, helping her daughter to her feet. They walked downstairs, out the door, through the square, across to the giant metal door that led to the lab.

"Jack, we're here!" Sally called. At once a tall skeleton waved from over the top of a tall, spiral ramp.

"Up here, quickly! We're just about ready!" Meg was confused. Ready for what? She thought. Nonetheless she followed her mother up the ramp. When they reached the top Jack led them into the Doctor's lab, a sheet covering something lieing on the table. Finklestein was shutting off one of his gadgets.

"There's my granddaughter! Your parents told me about your behavior these past few days...so they asked for my help. I think this is just the thing to fix all your problems...Sally, would you like to have the honors?" Sally smiled and walked over, gently pulling the sheet away. Meg gasped. There, lieing on the table, was a young ragdoll. Her skin, sewn in patches, looked like Sally's. Her hair was long, the color of dark wood, like the hinterlands at night. Her dress was elegant, white with black pinstripes. The sleeves came up above her wrists, flaring out. Her skirt had a spider web design overlay, with rufflled layers beneath. Simple black heels and a small bat topping the bust of her dress completed the look.

"Who is she?" Meg looked at her family. Jack grinned.

"Her name is Breann. Brea for short. She's your sister." Meg stared at her new sister in awe. She eagerly turned to her grandfather. "Can I meet her?"

"Of course you can. Alright Breann, wake up." The doctor gently nudged her. Wide, curious eyes opened, looking around the lab. She sat up and smiled.

"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" Meg smiled.

"Your in our grandparents lab. Your name is Breann Skellington. My sister! I'm Meg, and these are our parents! Jack the pumpkin king and Sally!" Brea stared in wonder. "Sister? Parents? I have a family?" She stood up, nearly falling to the floor. Jack caught her quickly.

"Careful, you're not used to moving around yet. Take it slow and easy okay?" Brea nodded. "Okay Jack, Sally." Sally giggled, hugging the ragdoll.

"You can call us Mom and Dad. Or Mama and Papa, whichever your prefer." Brea hugged them both. "Okay. Mom, dad." She then grabbed her sister excitedly. "I want to see my home! Please, show me?"

"I think that's a great idea! Meg, why don't you show Brea the town?" Sally suggested.

"Okay! Come on Brea! This way!" Meg grabbed her sister's hand and ran with her out of the lab. Jack looked at Sally. "I'll be home later, Sally. I have unfinished business to take care of."

...  
"Lock come on! You've been moping for days now! She'll come around..." The witch was quickly greeted with a retort.

"No she won't! She hates me! And I don't blame her...I deserve this..." When a knock sounded at the mausoleum door, the devil groaned. "Barrel I'm not coming outside." "That wasn't me, Lock! Someone's here!" There was a hint of nervousness in his voice. Shock quickly ran up the steps and opened the door. She paled when she saw Jack standing there, next to a shaking Barrel.

"Where is he." Jack demanded.

"Ins-side, sir..." Shock answered. Jack handed her a basket to her surprise. She looked at Jack.

"You and Barrel go inside and eat. Save some for Lock. Tell him I want to see him out here. And it ISN'T a request."

"Yes, Jack, sir!" Barrel quickly followed Shock inside.

"Lock! It's Jack! He wants to talk to you."

"More like kill me..." The devil, surprisingly, stood up, not bothering to argue.

"It was nice knowing you guys..." with that Lock walked up the steps, shutting the door behind him. He looked up at Jack. "Can you make my death quick? I want to get it over with..." Jack's sockets widened.

"What are you talking about? I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to find out what happened. Sit down." Lock was taken aback for a moment. Then he sat down reluctantly. Jack sat beside him.

"Now, what happened?"

"We were at Spiral Hill, taking a walk. I was about to tell her the truth. About Oogie, about wanting to use her...about falling in love..." Jack was surprised. His expression softened.

"Then...HE showed up. He told her everything! I tried to explain but he beat me to it! She was so upset...She ran off...He ruined everything...for both of us! He warned me not to tell her or else...But I couldn't take it anymore! The guilt was too much. I thought I could protect her if I told her. I was prepared to lose her to keep her safe from him and Oogie...I'm sorry Jack..." The devil choked on a sob as tears spilled from his eyes and down his face.

"You did that...for her?" Lock nodded. Jack wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Lock was shocked at the kind gesture. The last of his walls broke down. He released his tears and sobbed. He hugged back tightly. They sat like that for several minutes until the devil had no more tears left.

"Hey Jack...You make a good dad..." Jack smiled warmly at his words.

"And you'd make a pretty good son..."


End file.
